Eternal
by LittleVampire4eva
Summary: Moving to Scotland isn't easy especially for Kathryn Cromwell. Ever since her and Mom moved to Scotland she and her friends have been having dreams about a gathering of vampires. She never thought she would be going on an adventure for a stone..and falling in love. This is her story. Rudolph/Oc Gregory/Oc Slight Tony/Anna
1. Preface

Eternal

~Preface~

**Kathryn's pov.***

 **Ever try to reach for something  
But its someone else's dream  
Every step that you take forward  
It takes you right back where you been  
And then when you least expect it  
And you tried about everything  
Somebody hears your opinions  
Somebody cares what you see  
You woke me up  
No longer tired  
With you I feel inspired  
You help me find my fire**

 **You're the new classic  
You're the new P-Y-T  
Stands for paid, young and  
Taking on the world from the driver's seat  
You look so classic  
Fantastic  
When you're on that floor  
Bring the beat back once more-**

"We're here." my Mom said in a sing song voice as we pulled up to our new house. I took out my earbuds watching the movers moved our furniture's into the house, "Go inside and look around sweetie I'll be in a second."

I nodded getting out the car. I walked inside finding myself in the living. I could tell this place has been renovated just by the new wooden floors and the smell of fresh paint on the walls. I made my way up the stairs once I reached the top, I looked in each room which were mostly bedrooms. I eventually found a room I really liked, there was a bathroom, a walk in closet and a balcony..it was perfect!

I walked back downstairs so I can bring my stuff up and start unpacking.

"Hey Mom. I found my room, already." I told her.

She smiled. "That's great sweetheart." she said, "So how about when we finish unpacking we go out to eat?"

"Sure." I replied.

Oh I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Kathryn Seraphina Cromwell. I am fourteen years old and I love to read, draw, sing and write my own songs.

I live with my Mom Holly. Back then when she was still married to my Dad. He turned out to be no good. And things gotten really bad to where he has gotten drunk alot and abusive so they split up and Mom got custody of me. Today we moved from our hometown in Colorado to Edinburgh, Scotland where Mom started will be starting her new job as a nurse in the Hospital.

**Time Skip**

Mom and I entered the restaurant and sat at one of the table. I scanned the menu..ooh I think I choose the alfredo!

"Have you gotten your stuff unpacked?" Mom asked while looking at the menu.

"Almost still got more to go." I responded, "When do you start work?"

"In a couple of days, I'm going to remind I will be leaving early sometimes." Mom said.

I nodded the waiter came by and took our orders.

**Time Skip**

Once we arrived home, I went upstairs to my room and stood out onto my balcony watching moon rise the sky slow changed to blue, pink to orange as the stars slowly came visible in the sky. I heard a squeak behind me. I turned. Looked up at the dark corner of the roof to see a..bat.

I smirked. "Just hangin?"

The small creature cocked its head to the side staring at me with its beady little eyes.

 _"Is it normal for a bat to stare?"_ I thought to herself. I noticed the moon has now reached its peak.

"Well, I should head inside now. See you around." I said before heading inside where I finished unpacking the rest of my stuff. Little did I know that my whole life was going to take a complete turn.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **A/N: This story will mostly be in Kathryn's Pov but their will be other pov also.**

***Kathryns pov.***Presence Day***

I looked in mirror making sure everything's good before school. I wore jeans and my kaleidoscope top. I slipped my converse on and pulled my long wavy ginger red hair into a ponytail.

Once I was ready, I walked downstairs to the dining room where Mom was in the kitchen.

"Good morning Mom!" I greeted.

She looked up. "Good morning Kathy!" She greeted back, "Your right on time, breakfast is on the table." Mom said.

"Thanks." I said walking over and sat down at the table and started to eat.

* * *

I placed my dish into sink went upstairs and got my back pack.

"Come on Kathy you have school!" Mom called up to me.

"Coming!" I called back.

I met up with her at the front door where she was waiting.

We exited out of the house and went to the car. Here we are on our way to school which I am not looking forward to at all.

* * *

 _ **Whatever it takes**_

 _ **'Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins**_

 _ **I do whatever it takes**_

 _ **'Cause I love how it feels when I break the chains**_

 _ **Whatever it takes**_

 _ **You take me to the top I'm ready for**_

 _ **Whatever it takes**_

 _ **'Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins**_

 _ **I do whatever it takes**_

Mom was still driving me to school.

"Wave 'hi' Lord McAshton and Mr. Thompson." Mom said as we passed by the manor. I just stared and looked back out my window while listening to Whatever it takes by Imagine Dragons.

"Scotland's beautiful, isn't it?" Mom said.

I nodded in agreement.

Mom glances at me before looking back at the road.

"Honey, I know the move has been rough on you." Mom started.

"I'm fine Mom." I grumbled. She's been going over this since we moved here.

"Ok, but I'm just saying sweetie if you ever want to talk about it I'm always here for you." Mom said taking her eyes off the road once again.

What she didn't realize we are heading straight for a tractor.

"MOM YOUR DRIVING ON THE WRONG SIDE OF THE ROAD!" I yelled.

Mom screamed and immediately jerked the car out of the way. And lets just say the person driving the tractor wasn't happy and was cussing us out.

"What did he say?" Mom asked confused

"You don't wanna know Mom." I replied.

* * *

Mom dropped me off at school which was called, "Edinburgh School District: Home of the Stags". She told me to have fun. Yeah right.

I met up with my friends Ivy and Tony Thompson who recently moved here couple of months ago. There Dad is building a golf course for Lord McAshton. They both have match blonde hair and emerald eyes. Except Tony hair is a more dirtier color and wears round rimmed glasses he is a sweet kid. And Ivy hair is a more lighter color and goes to the midth of her back like Tony she is sweet but its just her temper you gotta watch out for.

"What's up?" I asked running up to them.

"Nothing much, had a rough night." Ivy responded.

"Uh oh. What happened?" I curiously asked.

"We keep on having these dreams about vampires and a comet." Tony explained.

I furrowed my eyebrows. I was about to reply when the school rang.

"Lets talk about this more after school ok dude?" I said.

He nodded. "Ok Kit-kat." Tony said.

I walked with Ivy to our building which we go to the secondary school while Tony goes to the primary school.

 _"Fight! Fight! Fight!"_

 _"Not again"_ I thought we ran toward a group of kids and shoved through them and saw Tony being shoved down by Nigel and Flint. They've been picking on him, teasing him, and keeps telling him to go back to wherever he came from.

"This is for being a creep." Flint taunted.

I heard the school bell ring and all the kids started towards the school. He grabbed Tony's backpack while Flint followed and dumped all his things out of his bag.

"And this is for coming here in the first place!" Nigel also taunted.

That is it. I marched up and grabbed both of them by the scruff of their shirts.

"You two better back off from Tony. Otherwise you have me to deal with." I sternly said.

Color drain from their faces and they shakily nodded their heads.

"Yes Mam." They said.

I let go of them and they took off running. Yeah you better be afraid.

Ivy and I helped Tony get his stuff and she made sure he got to his building which was right next to ours.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Ages:**

 **Kathryn-14, Ivy-17, Tony-9, Rudolph 15, Gregory-18, Anna-8**

***Kathryn's pov.***School***

I managed to get to first period without being late which was Biology. After the bell rang, I was heading to my locker to get my books for my other classes when somebody whispers into my ear.

"Hey their gorgeous." A voice said.

Oh no.

"Buzz off Jeremiah." I grumbled.

Jeremiah McAshton is the older brother of Flint and Nigel and he lets them bully Tony and even encourages them to bully idiot and ever since then every time I come to school. I'm like the only one he flirts with, never leaves me alone or gives me a break for once which makes me want to cut off his air source.

"Oh come on Kathy, I know you like me." He said.

"Well I don't." I replied. _"I wouldn't even go near him with a ten foot pole."_

"Well, I know you feel something for me and I feel something for you." Jeremiah said.

I resisted to roll my eyes. "Look, you better go back over to your gang and leave me be." I tried to walk past him to get to class.

Of course he had to stop me. "Wait, hear me out Kathy. I know deep down inside you is calling my name and I want you to be my girl."

"Well, let me tell you something. I will never ever go out with you. EVER!" I snapped making it clear before walking around him. I turned back around to see him with a blank expression, "By the way. It's Kathryn to you."

* * *

I went up to my room after Mom and I got home. I took out my homework and started on it.

My room had plain white walls. A queen size bed with white bed sheets. There was a nightstand next to it. Across from the room, there was a makeup desk which I also use it as my study desk to use to do my homework on. Next to my desk was my bookshelf filled with tons of books I've read and my windows has red curtains.

Once I was done answering the last question, I put it away. I sigh sitting up looking around the room when my eyes spotted my music box on the dresser. I got up and walked over gently picked it up as the sun from the window reflected off of it making the music box sparkle.

I remembered when Dad gave it to me as a gift, this was the only nice thing he has ever done for me. Opening the lid of the music box I listened to the tune Mom used to sing to me every night when I was little. I started to sing along to it,

"How does a moment last forever?

How can a story never die?

It is love we must hold onto

Never easy, but we try

Sometimes our happiness is captured

Somehow, our time and place stand still

Love lives in on inside our hearts and always will"

I closed the lid as a tear slid down my face. I went over curled up in a ball in bed and fell to sleep.

***Nightmare***

 _The leader of the clan was holding an amulet towards the comet and chanted these words,"Abovo...in to to...nil desperandum...sine die." There I was standing there holding hands with a handsome mysterious boy that I saw at the cemetery. He was smiling at me then he looked back at the ceremony as he tightened his grip on my hand._

 _The stone started to spin as the beam of red light from the comet shot toward the amulet._

 _" Vampires!"_

 _All the vampires turned around as the ceremony was interrupted. The vampire hunters were coming with stakes,fire and horse drawn carriages. The leader of the clan swooped in to the stop them, the mysterious boy blocked me from the sight._

 _"Give me that stone!" *as they fought over the stone.*_

 _One of the clan members said._

 _"No don't give it to him!"_

 _The stone slipped from their grasps into the air and over the cliff into the roaring sea. One of the vampires,ran and jumped over the cliff after it._

 _I was pushed back by the boy for my protection from the vampire hunters but I didn't realize that I was at the edge of the cliff and I fell off screaming into the roaring sea_

***End of Nightmare***

I slowly shifted my head to the side a bit. The nightmare drifted as another one came into view.

***Dream***

 _I was walking along the lake under the stars and milky way I was wearing a white strapless summer dress while wearing white flowers in my hair walking bare-footed. And I can hear the piano playing "River flows in you" echoing in the wind. I can see this willow tree glittering with fireflies so I walked toward it. While I was enjoying the fireflies, I felt a presence behind me so I turned around and there was the mysterious boy. He was slightly taller than me where I reached his shoulders. He had pale skin, spiky disheveled hair with stunning dark/brown and red eyes, wearing an aristocratic outfit with boots wearing goggles around his neck. He smiled as he walked toward me and took my right hand kissed it softly._

 _"Would you like to dance with me my angelus?" He asked._

 _I smiled and nodded "I would love to." I said._

 _So we got into our dancing positions and we started waltzing around the willow tree. He twirled me before he dipped raised me back up where our nose slightly touched. His eyes were twinkling like stars._

 _"It's getting late my angelus, I have to go." He said._

 _I frowned I didn't want this night to end._

 _"Will I ever see you again?" I asked._

 _He smiled and leaned whispering in my ear._

 _"Sooner than you think."_

*** End Dream **

I slowly opened up my eyes, shifting my head towards the window to see the sun starting to set already.

"Kathryn! Dinners ready!" I heard Mom call for me.

I sat up before walking downstairs to the dining room. Mom placing dinner onto the table.

"Smells good Mom." I said sitting down before eating.

"Mrs. Thompson called." Mom started I perked up giving her my attention, "They have invited me to a party where Lord McAshton lives. And they were wondering if you want to go hang out with your friends?"

I nodded. "What time?" I asked.

"She said they're going to leave around six." Mom replied.

I nodded saying I would go before going back to eating.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

***Kathryn pov.***

Dottie, Mom and Bob we're getting ready to go to the party. I was in Tony's room sketching the mysterious boy that I saw in my dreams. Ivy was sketching her mystery guy she saw in the nightmare while Tony was at his desk coloring.

"You mentioned the dream in class, why?" I asked.

He sigh. "We we're all talking about comets. When I just started talking about the gathering of vampires we dreamed about last night, and the whole class laughed at me. Nigel and Flint even told me to fly back to California. The teacher told me it was a bunch of stories and sent me out to the hall to sit in the chair." He explained.

My blood boiled when he said that the bratty twins teased him again.

"Don't worry. I believe you." I said.

"You had the dream as well?" Tony asked with hope in his voice.

I nodded. "Mm-hmm." I responded.

Bob came in with a set of golf balls and a club. He place the ball down and hit the ball where it rolled and hit Tony on the foot. Tony stopped coloring and looked down then at him.

"Look what I've got ya?" Bob said.

"A golf club!" Tony said.

"Yeah.A junior set of golf clubs." Bob said.

He took a set of golf clubs from behind his back like a magician.

"You know the game was invented in Scotland." Bob said.

"But I want someone to play with." Tony said sadly.

"Oh,Well that's the beauty of golf, You don't need anybody to play with, maybe your sister and Kathryn can play." Bob said.

I looked up from where I was drawing. "If I try golfing I'll probably end up breaking somebody's window." I said doing a quick smile going back to my sketching.

"Maybe, I can't teach you." Bob suggested.

Tony sigh sadly, "You never have time."

"Oh look Tony, I'm trying here." Bob said.

Bob gave Ivy her favorite cds of all the singer's she loves including Panic! At the disco.

"Thanks Dad." Ivy said.

Dottie came in wearing a black sparkly spaghetti knee length dress. And Mom came in wearing a black long sleeve that goes down to her elbow and above her knee caps. Her red hair is up in a bun and she wore enough make up for her blue eyes to pop.

"Their you are. The babysitters downstairs." Dottie said. While helping Bob put on his suit jacket.

"Looking fabulous!" I complimented giving them thumbs up.

"Thanks sweethearts." Dottie and Mom said.

"Oh good." Bob said.

"When are you going to be back?" I asked.

"Not to late hon." Mom replied.

"Its business. Lord McAshton invited the investors are gonna be their." Bob said.

"We know, told us a hundred times." Ivy and Tony said in unison.

Dottie and Mom came over to see my friends and I's sketches and drawings.

"Hey, look at those." Mom said as she looked at our vampire, bats. The stone I drew.

"Those are great. I didn't know you three could draw so well." Dottie said.

Bob picked up one of Tony's drawing. "Right." He said placing the drawing down and turned to Dottie, "Great."

He went toward the door.

"You know, if you want to do something really cool. Draw me a picture of Tiger Wood." Bob said.

Dottie finished putting in her earrings. Mom kissed my head while Dottie gave Ivy and Tony each a kiss on the forehead and told them that Tony needs to in bed by nine and Ivy by ten-thirty. Ivy begged her to change her's to eleven but she said no.

"I love you guys!" Dottie and Mom told us.

"We love you to!" We replied.

"Have fun!" I added.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

***Kathryn pov.***

Tony was in the middle of cutting out paper fangs for his game.

"All finished." I said finishing my sketch.

Ivy looks at it. "That's really good Kat."

"Thanks." I said placing it into my folder.

The babysitter entered the room. "Ok Tony its time for...oh."

She went over and turned on the light. Tony turned around showing off his fake vampire fangs. The babysitter jumped in fright.

"Oh, Tony! What a fright you gave me I didn't see you their. *Tony hisses* Oh stop that. Now, I want you to take a bath, brush your teeth and go straight to bed." the babysitter said then left. Tony swung his cape

"Bed for the undead." Tony said hissing.

Ivy and I laughed as he smiled at us.

During his game, Tony used a bottle of ketchup and used for fake blood. He stood up and expanded his arms out and chanted some familiar words that caught Ivy and I's attention.

" _Abovo...in.. to.. to_ **...** " He chanted before going over and pretended to suck blood out of his stuffed monkey.

All of a sudden, we heard a bat screech. We froze not making a sound. Tony faced the window placing the bottle of ketchup back onto the desk. He peeked out the window.

I saw shadow of a bat. As it flew into the room which made him jump.

Ivy looked around the room for the bat that was hiding somewhere. "Where did it go?" Ivy asked,

The bat appeared flew over our heads before darting into the fire place there was a flash of bright light. We slowly walked towards the fireplace and we could see a shadow of a boy. He turned his head towards us where we can see him. My eyes widened a bit when I recognized him.

"It's him." I mumbled.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

***Kathryn pov.***  
He was wiggling around and we saw that he still has his bat nose which he hit the back of his head and his bat nose turned into his normal nose.

"What clan are you from brother and sister's...are the light's gone?" The boy asked tiredly in a British accent.

Tony opened his mouth and the paper fangs falling out. "Who are you?"

The boy breathed heavily looking at us in realization before he started to hiss showing his fangs REAL fangs not the fake ones. We stared at him nervously.

"You are not a brother or sister's." He said.

"Well we're not a brother or a sister." Tony said.

"Your all humans and full of blood." He said getting angry as his eyes glowed.

"And we're gonna keep it that way dude." Tony said.

He bolted for the door as Ivy grabbed the baseball bat for protection.

For some reason, I stayed where I'm at and kept staring at the handsome mysterious vampire that is now in front of me. He stared at me with curious eyes filled wonder.

He broke the stare and super speeded and jumped spider man style to the door stopping Tony from going any further. Tony backed away and ran to me holding on to my arm. Ivy kept the bat raised.

The boy lost his grip and fell on the floor on his back.

"I'm to weak, have to drink..have to feed." He said weakly.

I walked over to him and got onto my knees and placed his head onto my lap. He looked up and melted into my eyes.

Tony walked toward us while saying."I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid."He wiped the ketchup off his mouth with his sleeve. "Are you ok?"

He shifted his head to him. "What twisted kind of mortal are you?"

"I know you! We saw you in our dreams." Tony said.

Ivy lowered the bat coming to sense that he's not going to harm us.

"Must've been a nightmare." He said.

"Not to me." I said.

He turned and looked at me."Then it would be a beautiful nightmare." He said, "I must leave." He started getting up as I helped him.

"But you can barely walk." Tony said.

The boy kisses my forehead and he runs and flies out the window.

"Who needs to walk when I can fl- AHHHH!

He struggled to remain in the air and fell to the ground with a plonk.

I gasped. "Oh my!" I said worried.

We rushed to the balcony and saw him face down on the ground.

"Well..that was quite a fall." Ivy spoke.

"We should go see if he's ok." I said.

I was about to turn to go outside when Tony asked,

"What happened between the two of you earlier?"

I froze in place.

"Ummm,ummm, Oh shut it you." I said.

I started running with a laughing Tony and Ivy behind me. We made it past the babysitter who was watching T.V. and we made it outside where the boy was. I knelt down and placed his head onto my lap again.

"Are you ok?" Tony asked.

"Does he look like it Tone?" I questioned.

I can hear the boy snickering.

A truck with blinding lights drove by the gate while the boy hid behind me by my shadow trying to hide from the lights.

"Rookery!" he cried out.

As soon as Rookery passed. I helped him sit up and he gazed into my eyes, then lowered quickly, a sheepish look on his face.

"Do..you know..where I can get a cow? " He asked.

Ivy and I already knew what he was talking about (cows blood) .Tony didn't have a clue.

"If you want a glass of milk-" Tony suggested.

"Not milk a cow...hurry." He said weakly.

"There's a dairy farm not far from here. It's just ten minutes down the road." Ivy said.

I nodded. "We should take him their, Tony, Ivy go get the wagon I'll wait with him."

They went to fetch the wagon I sat by the boy and I started to sing a small song softly to myself to pass by the time. When I shifted my head to him. He was already looking at me. I smiled and quickly looked away feeling my face heat up. I heard him chuckling.

They came back with the wagon. Tony and I helped him into the wagon then we headed off to the dairy farm.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 7**

***3rd**Dairy Farm***

The Dairy Farmer walked to the edge of the field where it overlooks all the cows including the red barn, and started counting all of his herd, he then went down to the barn and opened up the barn door where both of the cows we're eating the sun light peered in and shined on one of the cows making the cow hiss and run into the dark corner of the barn, making the farmer eyes widen and shut the door.

The cow turned toward the readers who is reading the story right now with crimson red eyes. The cow is now a..vampire cow.

(This part is actually in the movie just thought I would add it)

***Kathryn pov.***

*Beep! Beep! Beep!* *groan* I turned and turned off my blue alarm clock. I checked the time six o'five better get up.

So I got up and made my bed and I went to my closet and pulled on a purple cotton short sleeved. shirt that snugs my slim form showing my curves, a purple leather jacket, jeans and boots.

After I put on my outfit I went to my bathroom brushed my teeth and did my hair, putting my hair in a braid.

I could have sworn I heard somebody come into my room last night. I heard somebody whisper into my ear and it sounded a lot like Rudolph. I don't quite remember much except for being asleep and hearing the whispering.

I shook it off as nerves as I finished my braid.I left my bathroom, I froze by my mirror that was on top of the dresser and saw the most beautiful red heart necklace with designs around my neck. I stared at it in awe as I touched it.

"So beautiful." I said in awe.

I walked downstairs to see Mom in her uniform drinking her coffee.

"Morning." I greeted.

"Morning sweetheart. You are up early." Mom said.

"Yeah, I just felt like getting ready. Hey since is it it alright if I go to school with the Thompson's?" I asked.

"You may." Mom replied.

"Thanks Mom." I smiled giving her a hug before leaving the house. I ran over to the Thompson's huge castle like house which was right down the road from mine. I rang the door bell. Dottie answered the door within seconds.

"Good morning Kathryn." Dottie greeted.

"Morning Dottie. I was wondering if I can come to school with Ivy and Tony? Since Mom has work." I asked.

"You sure can." Dottie answered letting me is inside. I went upstairs and saw Ivy sneakily entering Tony's room.

"Ivy, what are you doing?" I asked.

She shushed me continuing into the room as I followed behind. She knelt down on the side of the bed where Tony was sleeping. On three, Ivy jumped.

"Boo!" Ivy yelled.

He immediately woke up with a yelp and stared at us.

"Mom wanted me to wake you up, sooo I did.. " Ivy said.

"Seriously dudette?" Tony said.

Ivy left his room. Tony climbed out of his bed walked around and let in front of the chest and my eyes widened when he slowly started to open the lid.

"Umm. Tony? I don't think you should.." I started but it was to late.

Hiss. "The sun!" Rudolph whined in pain.

" _Aww poor Rudolph."_ I thought to myself. I went over and quickly closed the chest.

"Sorry dude." Tony apologized.

"You guys hungry?!" Mom asked us.

"I could eat a cow!" Tony said.

"Yes mam!" Ivy and I said.

While they went downstairs for breakfast. I closed the curtains to dim the room, before I went over and knelt down at the treasure chest and softly tap the lid.

"Rudolph, its me Kathryn." I said.

I saw the lid of the chest slowly open where I saw his stunning red dark brown orbs peering at me. I smiled at him, he opened the lid all the way open where I can see him smiling back at me.

"Hello angelus!" Rudolph greeted.

My necklace started to glow..wait is it suppose to glow?

"Hello Rudolph, I can't stay for long since I have school. I just wanted to tell you if you were alright." I said.

"Its alright I'm perfectly fine honestly." Rudolph said assuringly.

I smiled in relief that he was alright.

"Kathryn, are you going to go eat a cow with them?" Rudolph asked.

I giggled before nodding. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm going to do." I said, "Rudolph if you don't mind me asking, what does 'angelus' mean?" I asked.

"It mean 'angel' in latin." Rudolph explained.

"Kathryn, Mom said to come down and eat!" Tony shouted from downstairs.

"Ok I'm coming!" I shouted back before looking back Rudolph, "I should get going, I'll see you when I get back."

I started closing the lid when he called out, "Kathryn?"

"Yes Rudolph?" I asked raising the lid back up a bit where I can see him.

"You look beautiful today." Rudolph complimented.

A smile tugged at my lips along with a fluttering feeling in my stomach like there were butterflies flying around.

Man, what is going on with me?

After saying bye to Rudolph, I went downstairs to the dining room and had breakfast.

**Time Skip**School**

During lunch break, I was with Ivy when I got up to get a soda out of the vending machine while I grabbing my soda, I felt a slap on my butt which made me gasp and drop my coke in shock. I turned to see Jeremiah smirking.

"Keep your hands off me!" I snapped.

Ivy looked my way from the table telling me in hush tone if she wants to help stop him. I shook my head no, let me handle this.

"Hey don't be like that." Jeremiah said.

He forcefully grabbed my face and kissed me. I pushed him away and gave him a good old back slap to the face. The whole students in the cafeteria ooohed.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!" I shouted.

Jeremiah was so pissed that he punched me straight in the eye. I collapsed to the ground clutching my left eye groaning in pain.

Ivy rushed over and helped me up. We we're about to walk out when the teacher came not looking happy. Jeremiah told her a bunch of lies like he didn't even do anything, and instead him punching me, I just 'accidentally' ran into something on purpose. Ivy and I gawk.

"Miss Cromwell to the principles office immediately!" the Teacher ordered.

Uh-oh.

While I was sitting in the principles office with Mom. The principal dismissed us. We walked to the car and went home.

**Time Skip**

I laid in bed holding an ice pack to my eye while listening to Mom rant.

"Kathryn Seraphina Cromwell! Ever heard of turn the other cheek? What have you done to make you slap Jeremiah?" Mom exclaimed.

"He kissed me by my will Mom, I couldn't get away cause he made things very difficult, I was just defending myself." I said.

Mom came over and hugged me. "I'm so sorry sweet heart." Mom said.

"How's Tony?" I asked hearing that he got in a fight with the bratty twins.

"He's ok, having to have tissues stuffed up his nose to stop the bleeding." Mom said.

I crinkled my nose. That does not sound comfortable at all.

"You know, your teacher told me that you've been talking an awful alot about monsters." Mom said.

"Not monsters, vampires." I corrected her.

"Its all the same." Mom said.

"No its not." I disagreed.

"You know,it's gonna be rough making friends like that." Mom said.

"Mom, I have friends and we even made another one." I said.

"You do? Whats his or her name?" Mom asked.

"His name's Rudolph." I responded.

"Where does he live?" Mom asked.

"Not far." I replied.

"What's he like?" Mom said.

"He's cool..very cool and really handsome to." I replied smiling dreamily.

"Well,I think you should invite him over sometimes." Mom said.

I nervously smiled. _"Hmm..how will I do that without her freaking out?"_ I thought to myself.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

***3rd**Dairy Farm***

The Dairy Farmer walked to the edge of the field where it overlooks all the cows including the red barn, and started counting all of his herd, he then went down to the barn and opened up the barn door where both of the cows we're eating the sun light peered in and shined on one of the cows making the cow hiss and run into the dark corner of the barn, making the farmer eyes widen and shut the door.

The cow turned toward the readers who is reading the story right now with crimson red eyes. The cow is now a..vampire cow.

***Kathryn pov.***

*Beep! Beep! Beep!* *groan* I turned and turned off my blue alarm clock. I checked the time six o'five better get up.

So I got up and made my bed and I went to my closet and pulled on a purple cotton short sleeved. shirt that snugs my slim form showing my curves, a purple leather jacket, jeans and boots.

After I put on my outfit I went to my bathroom brushed my teeth and did my hair, putting my hair in a braid.

I could have sworn I heard somebody come into my room last night. I heard somebody whisper into my ear and it sounded a lot like Rudolph. I don't quite remember much except for being asleep and hearing the whispering.

I shook it off as nerves as I finished my braid.I left my bathroom, I froze by my mirror that was on top of the dresser and saw the most beautiful red heart necklace with designs around my neck. I stared at it in awe as I touched it.

"So beautiful." I said in awe.

I walked downstairs to see Mom in her uniform drinking her coffee.

"Morning." I greeted.

"Morning sweetheart. You are up early." Mom said.

"Yeah, I just felt like getting ready. Hey since is it it alright if I go to school with the Thompson's?" I asked.

"You may." Mom replied.

"Thanks Mom." I smiled giving her a hug before leaving the house. I ran over to the Thompson's huge castle like house which was right down the road from mine. I rang the door bell. Dottie answered the door within seconds.

"Good morning Kathryn." Dottie greeted.

"Morning Dottie. I was wondering if I can come to school with Ivy and Tony? Since Mom has work." I asked.

"You sure can." Dottie answered letting me is inside. I went upstairs and saw Ivy sneakily entering Tony's room.

"Ivy, what are you doing?" I asked.

She shushed me continuing into the room as I followed behind. She knelt down on the side of the bed where Tony was sleeping. On three, Ivy jumped.

"Boo!" Ivy yelled.

He immediately woke up with a yelp and stared at us.

"Mom wanted me to wake you up, sooo I did.. " Ivy said.

"Seriously dudette?" Tony said.

Ivy left his room. Tony climbed out of his bed walked around and let in front of the chest and my eyes widened when he slowly started to open the lid.

"Umm. Tony? I don't think you should.." I started but it was to late.

Hiss. "The sun!" Rudolph whined in pain.

" _Aww poor Rudolph."_ I thought to myself. I went over and quickly closed the chest.

"Sorry dude." Tony apologized.

"You guys hungry?!" Mom asked us.

"I could eat a cow!" Tony said.

"Yes mam!" Ivy and I said.

While they went downstairs for breakfast. I closed the curtains to dim the room, before I went over and knelt down at the treasure chest and softly tap the lid.

"Rudolph, its me Kathryn." I said.

I saw the lid of the chest slowly open where I saw his stunning red dark brown orbs peering at me. I smiled at him, he opened the lid all the way open where I can see him smiling back at me.

"Hello angelus!" Rudolph greeted.

My necklace started to glow..wait is it suppose to glow?

"Hello Rudolph, I can't stay for long since I have school. I just wanted to tell you if you were alright." I said.

"Its alright I'm perfectly fine honestly." Rudolph said assuringly.

I smiled in relief that he was alright.

"Kathryn, are you going to go eat a cow with them?" Rudolph asked.

I giggled before nodding. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm going to do." I said, "Rudolph if you don't mind me asking, what does 'angelus' mean?" I asked.

"It mean 'angel' in latin." Rudolph explained.

"Kathryn, Mom said to come down and eat!" Tony shouted from downstairs.

"Ok I'm coming!" I shouted back before looking back Rudolph, "I should get going, I'll see you when I get back."

I started closing the lid when he called out, "Kathryn?"

"Yes Rudolph?" I asked raising the lid back up a bit where I can see him.

"You look beautiful today." Rudolph complimented.

A smile tugged at my lips along with a fluttering feeling in my stomach like there were butterflies flying around.

Man, what is going on with me?

After saying bye to Rudolph, I went downstairs to the dining room and had breakfast.

**Time Skip**School**

During lunch break, I was with Ivy when I got up to get a soda out of the vending machine while I grabbing my soda, I felt a slap on my butt which made me gasp and drop my coke in shock. I turned to see Jeremiah smirking.

"Keep your hands off me!" I snapped.

Ivy looked my way from the table telling me in hush tone if she wants to help stop him. I shook my head no, let me handle this.

"Hey don't be like that." Jeremiah said.

He forcefully grabbed my face and kissed me. I pushed him away and gave him a good old back slap to the face. The whole students in the cafeteria ooohed.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!" I shouted.

Jeremiah was so pissed that he punched me straight in the eye. I collapsed to the ground clutching my left eye groaning in pain.

Ivy rushed over and helped me up. We we're about to walk out when the teacher came not looking happy. Jeremiah told her a bunch of lies like he didn't even do anything, and instead him punching me, I just 'accidentally' ran into something on purpose. Ivy and I gawk.

"Miss Cromwell to the principles office immediately!" the Teacher ordered.

Uh-oh.

While I was sitting in the principles office with Mom. The principal dismissed us. We walked to the car and went home.

**Time Skip**

I laid in bed holding an ice pack to my eye while listening to Mom rant.

"Kathryn Seraphina Cromwell! Ever heard of turn the other cheek? What have you done to make you slap Jeremiah?" Mom exclaimed.

"He kissed me by my will Mom, I couldn't get away cause he made things very difficult, I was just defending myself." I said.

Mom came over and hugged me. "I'm so sorry sweet heart." Mom said.

"How's Tony?" I asked hearing that he got in a fight with the bratty twins.

"He's ok, having to have tissues stuffed up his nose to stop the bleeding." Mom said.

I crinkled my nose. That does not sound comfortable at all.

"You know, your teacher told me that you've been talking an awful alot about monsters." Mom said.

"Not monsters, vampires." I corrected her.

"Its all the same." Mom said.

"No its not." I disagreed.

"You know,it's gonna be rough making friends like that." Mom said.

"Mom, I have friends and we even made another one." I said.

"You do? Whats his or her name?" Mom asked.

"His name's Rudolph." I responded.

"Where does he live?" Mom asked.

"Not far." I replied.

"What's he like?" Mom said.

"He's cool..very cool and really handsome to." I replied smiling dreamily.

"Well,I think you should invite him over sometimes." Mom said.

I nervously smiled. _"Hmm..how will I do that without her freaking out?"_ I thought to myself.

 _ **A/N: The cow scene is in the movie, thought I'd add it,**_


	9. Chapter 8

***Kathryn pov.***

Later in the evening, I helped Mom bake cookies in the kitchen.

"Set the timer for twelve minutes." Mom instructed shutting the oven door after placing the cookies in.

I nodded and did so.

"Now, that the cookies are baking. I am going to change out of this shirt." Mom said looking down at her sugar covered shirt and dusted some off.

"Same." I said. I went upstairs and opened the door to my room to see Rudolph looking around.

"Rudolph?" I sayed his name.

He turned looking at me. "Hello Kathryn." Rudolph greeted.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"Ivy told me. I just wanted to see you. If its alright." Rudolph replied.

I nodded. "Its fine. Come have a seat." I said sitting down on my bed. Rudolph came and sat next to me.

"You have a little something on your shirt." Rudolph pointed to the sugar.

"Oh, its just sugar. I was helping Mom bake cookies." I said, "So, tell me about yourself."

"Well um, I am fifteen, and I have been a vampire for centuries." Rudolph started

"I mean about you. Tell me what you like to do." I encouraged him.

"What I enjoyed doing when I was human was horse riding and reading." Rudolph said, "How about you?"

"Umm, I'm fourteen, I sketch mostly on my free time. And I love to read which you already can tell ." I said motioning to the bookcase.

His eyes widened. "Those are alot of books you have." Rudolph said.

"I mostly adventure books." I replied.

"That's my favorite genre." Rudolph smiled.

"Really? That is so cool!" I happily knowing that someone has the same book interest as me.

We talked about the books for awhile. He also told me he has a little sister name Anna who is obsessed with poetry.

"Poetry you say." I said interested.

"Yeah, she would recite them all day and all night, non stop." Rudolph said.

"What kind of poetries would she recite?" I asked.

"Depends on what mood she is in." Rudolph said his eyes shifted over to my nightstand. "Whats that?" he asked pointing to my phone.

"Oh this." I said grabbing it, "Is a phone. That's how people talk to their family/friends from far away its like a Nintendo." I turned it on and handing it to him. He browsed through it before handing it back to me.

"That's interesting." Rudolph said before his eyes shifted over at the music box he went over and looked it before opening the lid the tune playing.

"What is your parents like?" Rudolph asked.

"You see, I live with Mom now." I said.

"What about your Father?" Rudolph asked.

"He wasn't much of a Father actually." I admitted.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

I looked down. "Its hard to explain. I was only seven, but I do know that I really wished he had not hung out with those people otherwise he would have not been the person he was. He was so cruel towards Mom and I. Always coming home every night drunk. Mom always tries to convince him to stop but of course he doesn't listen and continues what he does. Then it gotten to the point to the point where he gets so angry and starts abusing us-"

His eyes widened. "He abused you?!" Rudolph exclaimed.

I nodded showing him the scar on my upper arm that _Dad_ left it wasn't big but it wasn't small either. "One night I saw him physically hurting Mom. I tried stopping him. He shoved me down and threw a beer bottle at me in the process. Had to go to the Hospital and get stitches." I said. He traced my scar I felt a tingling sensation as he continued, "Mom had enough of it. She gave him so many chances and every one of them were broken. So they splitted up and Mom took custody of me. And we haven't heard from him since then." I said finishing the story.

Rudolph closed the music box before pulling me into his arms as he hugged me.

"I'm so sorry Kathryn." Rudolph apologized.

"It's alright Rudolph, you didn't know." I assured him.

I looked up into his stunning red/dark brown orbs. He tucked my loose red hair behind my ear and caress my cheek with his finger. He also gently caressed my bruised eye, his eyes flashed with anger. I closed my eyes enjoying the feeling of his touch.

I felt him lean in and kiss me on the forehead. I can still feel the kiss on my forehead. I smiled as my necklace glowed and leaned into him and laid my head against his neck with my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist as we enjoyed and cherished the moment.

It was now sunset and Rudolph was about to go home, we gave each other a tight hug before he walked up to the window and was about to turn into a bat.

"Rudolph wait!" I called turned towards me. "You will come back, won't you?"

"Do you want me to?" Rudolph asked.

I nodded.

"Then, I will." Rudolph said,"Until the night Kathryn."

"Until the night Rudolph." I said.

He turned into a bat and flew off into the sunset.

* * *

I just finished washing the dishes from dinner.

"Whew. Never thought we would get it finished." Mom said after putting the silverwares away.

I chuckled. "We did though." I said I told her 'night' before going up to my room. I got my homework finished. After placing my work away, I spent the rest of my time writing in my journal. I placed the journal into the drawer of my nightstand. I got ready for bed, I climbed into bed and read a book for a while. I felt my eyes getting drowsy. Saving the place in the book before placing it onto the night stand. I closed my eyes drifting off to sleep.

**Nighttime**3rd. pov.**

Tony and his Dad came home. Tony ran upstairs into his room and opened his treasure chest.

"Rudolph!" Tony said.

His best friend wasn't their he slammed it closed and sat on it, arms crossed with an upset look. Ivy came into the room.

"Hey Tony." Ivy greeted.

"Hey sis." Tony greeted back in a sad voice.

"Whats wrong bud?" Ivy asked.

"My friend is gone." Tony replied.

**Time Skip**

Tony was in the middle of sleeping when he heard a 'psst'. He stirred before sitting up and put on his glasses. He saw Rudolph coming in.

"Rudolph!" Tony said.

Rudolph paused in place, he turned around and walked to the desk and picked up a drawing of the Stone and came over and sat on his bed.

"Can we go flying again?" Tony asked.

"No, its to dangerous. I only came because of this." Rudolph said showing him the picture of the Stone.

"Oh, the picture Kathryn drew? She may let you have it." Tony said.

"She drew this?" Rudolph surprisingly asked.

Tony nodded. "Can we go flying now?" Tony asked.

Rudolph sigh. "Yes, we can go." He said.

"Can Ivy go to?" Tony asked.

He sigh again. "She can go to." Rudolph said.

"How about Kathryn?" Tony asked.

This time he didn't sigh, instead a smile formed on his lips.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 10**

***Kathryn pov.***

I felt someone gently shaking me while I slept. "Kathryn." The voice whispered which sounded alot like Rudolph.

I groaned covering my head with the blanket. I felt being shaken once again. I heard more than one person talking in the background.

"How about we pour water on her?" One voice that sounded like Tony suggested.

"Tony are you crazy?!" Another voice sounded like Ivy whisper shouted.

I groaned again pulling the blanket off of my head. I slowly opened my eyes to see them looking at me.

"Guys?" I started.

"Rudolph is taking us out flying!" Tony told me.

"We we're wondering, if you want to come with us?" Rudolph asked me.

I nodded. "Just let me get dressed."

They left to go wait outside.

I quickly put on my outfit that I wore earlier. I brushed my hair real quick before grabbing my jacket and left my room.

Kathryns outfit: /little_vampire-the_cemetery/set?id=236103680

I quietly snuck out of the house meeting them out front. I stood beside Rudolph while Tony and Ivy we're in the other side of him. He grabbed my hand feeling the same tingling sensation.

"Ok, lets get the show on the road." Ivy said.

**Time Skip**Flying**

"Yippie!" Tony yelled.

"We live down their." Rudolph said and pointed towards the cemetery.

"A cemetery suh-weet!" Ivy and I said.

Once we landed we started walking and he never let go of my hand once.

"Kathryn, Tony told me you drew the stone,Is that correct?" Rudolph asked.

"Yes I have,Why?" I said.

"Where have you seen it?" Rudolph asked.

"My friends and I had these dreams about some kind of gathering of vampires and a comet." I explained the dream to him.

He sigh in disappointment.

"So you didn't see the real thing then?" Rudolph asked.

He led us over to a rock and we sat down on it Ivy decided to stay standing.

"No,why? Does it mean something?" I asked.

"I can't say. It's a secret." Rudolph replied.

I put a hand firmly on Rudolph's arm. Who are we gonna tell?-" I started.

"Whose gonna believe us?" Tony and Ivy finished for me.

"Alright, It is the Comet Attamon. *He looked up at the starry night sky and we followed his gaze to see the comet.* The comet of lost could mean the end of this curse." Rudolph said.

"What curse?" Tony and Ivy asked.

"The curse of being a vampire." I said catching on.

Rudolph nodded and continued, "It is the piece of the comet that fell to Earth.A great magician made it into an amulet of we lost it three hundred years ago into the sea."

"Yes we saw it!" Tony said.

"And my Uncle Van tried to catch we've never seen him since. From that night to this,our wandering has never ended." Rudolph said.

Tony put his hand on Rudolph's shoulder.

"We'll help you find it. That must be what our dream really means." Tony said.

Rudolph put his arm on Tony's shoulder as well.

"Yes,you are to join our 'll truly be brother's and sister now." Rudolph said. *Referring to Ivy and Tony.*

I furrowed my eyebrows and said, "What about me? Do I have a part in this to?"

Rudolph grabbed both of my hands.

"And you will have a special part in this to as being my-I mean-I mean-Uh-" Rudolph struggled to get his words together.

"Rudolph and Kathryn sitting in the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love then comes marriage here comes a baby in a baby carriage." sang Ivy and Tony.

I felt my face heat up before glaring at them.

They just smirked. If Rudolph could his face would be heated up to.

We heard bat screeching causing all our head to look up at the direction of the noise four bats heading our way.

"Hey Rudolph is that your family heading this way?" I asked.

"Indeed, ya'll need to hide now." Rudolph replied pushing us toward a tombstone.

"But were siblings." Tony said.

"His parent's don't know that lets go." I said sternly. Rudolph agreed.

While we watched behind the tombstone we saw two bats turn into parents and they float to the ground. The father had brown slick black hair and wore a suite and cape like you see out of a Dracula movie and he wore no smile at all and the mother wore a yellow sparkly dress with a cloak and she had a big red hair which is held with a green headband also wearing gold earings.

"Mama! Papa!" Rudolph said. He ran to the waiting arms of is Mother.

"Rudolph! Thank the stars you are safe!" Mrs. Sackville-bagg said as she hugged her son.

 _"Awww! Like Mother like son!"_ I though to myself.

"My son you mustn't stray from the road afar." said Mr. Sackville-bagg.

"Yes dear, your Father and I were afraid-" said Mrs. Sackville-bagg.

"But Mother, I was only taking the road less travel." said Rudolph.

"You got lost my poor Rudolph." said Mrs. Sackville-bagg hugging Rudolph once again.

"Yoo-hoo!"

A voice came and we turned our heads to see a little girl about eight years old standing on a big stone. She has long blonde hair that is down by her waist and is wearing a reddish pink aristocratic princess dress.

"Anna!" Rudolph said running over to give his sister a big hug.

"Brother darling! You're the nerdy one,sneaking off like some day walker." Anna said right after they hugged.

"I father,did you find the stone?" Rudolph asked looking over at his father.

"No, but I'm sure we're on the right path." replied Mr. Sackville-bagg.

"Because.." Rudolph said but he got cut off.

"We still have forty-eight hours..." said Mr. Sackville-bagg.

"You see-" said Rudolph but he got cut off again.

"I will not fail you." said Mr. Sackville-bagg.

"Gregory?" Mrs. Sackville-bagg called out.

We heard a hiss from behind us. We turned around to see a punk boy with spiky brown and brown eyes hair wearing leather pants, and jacket along with a yellow and black shirt. I assume he was Gregory, Rudolph's older brother who looked about a year older than Ivy. We screamed and took off from behind the tombstone,

"No Gregory! Their my friends!" Rudolph said angrily while shoving him away.

"Mortals!" exclaimed Mr. Sackville-bagg as he strolled toward us.

Rudolph wrapped an arm around my shoulders which calmed me down.

"We're Rudolph's friend's." I said.

"Yeah and he gave us bite proof guarantee!" Tony added.

Mr. Sackville-bagg lifted Tony off the ground I swear you can hear cartoon noises while at it.

"You could be anything to my son. Victimizers,slave,dinner perhaps,but you three will never be his friends." said Mr. Sackville-bagg.

"Hey put my brother, down you hear me? Put him down right now!" Ivy snapped marching up to release Tony.

The Mr. Sackville-bagg glared at her and she glared right back with the most dangerous look.

"Put..him..down!" Ivy shouted.

So he did with a surprised look, Tony popped his neck.

"They don't mind vampires,they dream about us" said Rudolph as tightened his grip on me.

"Am I in your dreams mortal?" asked Gregory and Anna.

"In your dreams loverboy." grumbled Ivy.

Anna was fanning herself like a Queen and batting her eyelashes at Tony. While Gregory is winking and making flirty moves at Ivy who tries to ignore it she stuck her tongue out at him. Hmm,this should be interesting.

"And they know about the amulet." said Rudolph.

"Then they must be spies of Rookery's knaves." said Mr. Sackville-bagg.

"Do we even look like these _spies_ to you?" Ivy questioned.

"Frederick, these children don't look like spies and besides, dear Rudolph could't make up such a story, can you sweetheart?" said Mrs. Sackville-bagg.

Rudolph innocently shook his head I snickered. He turned his head at me and grinned. I returned it.

"Mortals or not they're just children dear, but if you insist on eating them go ahead." said Mrs. Sackville-bagg.

Our mouth's dropped in horror.

"I never said I 's I say!" Mr. Sackville-bagg shouted.

"But-" I tried to talk only for him to interrupt me. He is starting to piss me off.

"My son shouldn't of never have befriended the three of you. Leave I say." said Mr. Sackville-bagg.

When we wouldn't he jumped toward us showing his fangs Tony ran off screaming. Before Ivy and I left we crossed our arms looking at Mr. Sackville-bagg.

"Haven't I told you to leave?" Mr. Sackville-bagg questioned sternly.

"Mister, we have seen worst things than that. You do not even scare us-" Ivy started.

"You will let us continue being friends with your son whether you like it or not." I finished.

"So hot!" said Gregory.

"Shut it Gregory!" Ivy snapped.

Rudolph was staring at me in awe, his eyes twinkling. I smiled at him.

Gregory just winked making Ivy roll her eyes. So we ran to find Tony. We found him when were heard Mr. Sackville-bagg say.

"Rookery! Freda, Hide the family!" exclaimed Mr. Sackville-bagg.

I told them that we have to help them so we went to action.

Rookery was raising a stake gun at the family while the father pushing inside while shielding using his cloak.

"Do your worst!" yelled Mr. Sackville-bagg.

We found a cord that leads from the gun to the truck. We knelt down and unplugged came out watching the scene.

Rookery pulled the trigger but only the stake went ker-plop to the ground he stared at it confused so did Mr. Sackville-bagg.

"The age of chivalry is not yet dead." said Anna.

Mrs. Sackville-bagg came and covered her mouth and pulled her back to cover.

Rookery turned around and saw us we smiled and waved took off running. Rookery turned around the father was gone. While we was running up the hill Rookery came with a glowing cross and waved it in our faces we looked at him like he's gone nuts.

"What kind of bloodsuckers are you?" Rookery asked confused.

Ivy scoffed before going over and punched in him the nose. I went up and did a upper cut to the jaw. He howled in pain.

As we took off running trying to find Tony. Ivy and I fell down a hole. I was caught in pair of strong arms.

"Nice to see you drop by." A voice said.

I looked up see Rudolph happy, relieved and concerned face staring back.

"Are you alright? Are you hurting anywhere." Rudolph said as he examined to see if I had any injuries.

"Thank you Rudolph, I'm fine Ivy and I actually put injuries on Rookery with punches and upper cuts though." I smiled.

Rudolph giggled at my comment as he gently set me down. We both looked to our right to see Ivy being carried by Gregory who has a look of accomplishment plastered on his face. Ivy shoved herself out of his arms and dusted herself. I can see pink tinted on her came and hugged Ivy and I.

"Are you ok buddy?" Ivy asked.

"Yeahl." Tony said, "Can we do it again?"


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

***Kathryns pov.***

I heard a noise coming from up above. We all looked up to where the hole was and Rookery was pointing a small gun at us.

"Everybody Run!" Gregory yelled with Ivy in tow.

Rudolph grabbed my hand and we took off running behind a wall. The whole main room flared with fireworks. Rudolph pulled me to his chest wrapping his arms around my waist burying his head into my neck. I hugged him back tighter until the firework's went down. We slowly parted still remaining in a hug. He stroked my cheek. I placed my hand over his. He slowly started to lean, I followed. Our lips were inches apart when..

When we heard his father loud talking in the main room of the crypt.

"We should go see whats going on." I said.

Rudolph did a deep sigh before nodding. His eyes filled with sadness. My heart ached seeing him this way.

Rudolph tugged on my hand as we walked to the main room of the crypt and let me tell you Mr. Sackville-bagg was not a happy camper.

"What you three did was foolish." said Mr. Sackville-bagg as he stalked over to Ivy, Tony and I.

"Foolish, but brave." said Mrs. Sackville-bagg giving us a grateful smile.

Ivy and I returned the smile.

I saw Tony eyeing Mr. Sackville-bagg's necklace, I recognized it from our dreams.I watched Tony cautiously as he grabbed the necklace and Mr. Sackville-bagg grabbed his hand. Ivy and I's vision swammed black.

 _***Vision** Everything was all a red blur at first. Until I made out a sunset in the distance. I saw a young red haired woman riding on her white horse. She came across a cave so she hopped off her horse entering the cave. And in the cave there was a pale man with blonde hair laying on the ground with his eyes closed. By looking at her expression she felt concerned for him. She took off her cloak and she knelt down and placed it on him. Looking closely on the cloak was her family crest. She looked and something caught her eye in his hand. She took what seemed to be a stone. The woman studied it before her hand was grabbed tightly by the now awakened man who was a vampire._

 _**End Vision**_

I woke up from the vision clutching my pounding head, I felt my knees give out on my knee as I started to fall forward when I felt strong arms wrap around my waist stopping me from hitting the hard ground. I looked up to see a worried Rudolph.

"Are you alright Kathryn?" said Rudolph worriedly.

"Yeah I'm alright." I assured him.

After he helped me back onto my feet, we walked over to where Tony, Ivy and Mr. Sackville-bagg is.

"We shared a vision." said Mr. Sackville-bagg.

"They have a sympathy for our kind." said Mrs. Sackville-bagg giving us another smile.

"How lovely." said Anna giving Tony a dreamy look.

"Young Van found the stone. Then made his way to Scotland, plucked from the sea by a merchant ship just as rumor had it." said Mr. Sackville-bagg as he paced around the room.

"Then he could still be roaming free." said Mrs. Sackville-bagg with hope filled in her voice.

"There was a woman I've never seen wore a strange coat of must find out who she is,trace her crest." said Mr. Sackville-bagg.

"We can help!" we said.

"No...it's to risky to involve mortals." said Mr. Sackville-bagg.

"What have we got to lose? We've been searching for three centuries." said Rudolph.

"This is what comes from contact with mortals! Disrespect! Insolence!" said Mr. Sackville-bagg.

"Frederick,he does have a point." said Mrs. Sackville-bagg.

"Alright, help if you can *stepping closer to us as we back up into the stairs* But do not think to change your mind and betray us to our most hateful enemy, or my wrath will be revealed. Am I Clear?" said Mr. Sackville-bagg.

Tony and Ivy nodded their head frantically teeth showing.

I stood with a serious look in my eye and said.

"I would never in a thousand years betray someone I truly care about and his family."

* * *

**Exit Crypt**

We all left the crypt and I was walking with Rudolph and Tony. Gregory turned to Ivy grabbing her hand.

"Here let me take you home." Gregory said.

"Umm no thanks I can walk myself home thank you, and besides you wouldn't even know where I live." Ivy said.

Gregory smirked before he grabbed her by the waist and flying off with her screaming.

Rudolph, Tony, and I snickered amused, before continuing to walk.

"I think Father likes you three." said Rudolph.

"That was liking us?" Tony asked.

"I know he can seem like a real monster." Rudolph said.

"He is a monster." said Tony.

I gasps and gave him a bop on the head.

"Ow!" Tony yelped rubbing his head.

"Don't you dare talk about his family that way." I scolded him.

"But you don't understand what its like for us vampires to be so tormented." Rudolph said.

We scoffed.

"Oh yeah?, happens to us everyday at school." we said.

"'Who dares torment my friends." Rudolph asked in an angry tone.

"Well,I'm constantly getting beat up by these McAshton twins" Tony said.

Rudolph shifted his gaze to me.

"And you Kathryn?" Rudolph askee still in angry.

"The twins older brother Jeremiah constantly flirts and inappropriately touches me." I replied.

Rudolph's eyes turned red and growls protectively.

"So that's the selfish prick who punched you today." Rudolph said.

I nodded. "Aye, that's him."

"I have an idea." Rudolph said smirking evilly.

* * *

***Thompson's House***

I watched as Tony fastened the strings on his cape while Rudolph shove a cereal box on top of his head. His plan was that we are going to scare the snot out of the McAshton brother's which Tony and I we're looking forward to.

Rudolph faced me. "Do you have any scary costume that could work for your appearance?" asked Rudolph.

"I have my old creepy doll costume that I used for the haunted house last year." I said.

"Perfect." Rudolph replied with a smile. When Tony was set we flew to my house.

They waited outside while I tip-toed to my room. I got into my costume and my black ballet flats. I put my hair up into a French bun. I did my scary make up making sure I put some some doll cracks on my neck, cheeks and knees. I put on the final touch which was a clipped in a black rose clip into my hair and a slipped on a black masquerade mask.

Kathryns /cgi/set?id=236104062

Once I was done getting ready, I walked back to outside where I see them both sitting on the grass waiting for me.

"I'm baaack." I said in my creepy doll voice.

They both jumped at the same time, realizing it was just just shrugged it off. Rudolph was still staring.

"Ro, you ok?" I asked concerned using the nickname I made up.

"You look amazing! Their is nothing stopping this plan now." Rudolph replied.

I smirked before we left for the manor.

* * *

**At McAshton Manor**

We are outside of the twins window. I decided to stay outside while watching them. Tony and Rudolph snuck into the open window. Rudolph used his powers to shut the window hard waking Flint in the process. He noticed the now closed window he jumped to Nigel's bed and shook him awake.

"Nigel! Nigel! Wake up!" said Flint.

I was giggling at the lifted Tony up by his ankles using his super strength and placed him onto the board of the bed. Tony acted so much like vampire when he lifted his arms and the cape showing off effect.

"I am the Lord of the Underworld! I am your master." said Tony using his scary voice.

Things were working really well. Until the lightning outside flashed revealing his glasses.

"It's Tony Thompson!" said Nigel recognizing him.

"Get him!" said Flint.

Before they could lay a hand on him, Rudolph who was by the bed frame used his super speed and moved Tony away and jumped to action.

"I don't think so." said Rudolph.

Both boys started screaming. Rudolph gave them the hush motion with his finger, the boys immediately went silent.

"I am the fiendish friend of Tony Thompson. If you do not treat him with respect you will feel my wrath! Tell anyone of what you just witness and you'll be bat bait." said Rudolph as bat wings formed on his ears.

The twins started screaming their heads off again. Tony and I bursts off into fits off laughter. Rudolph heard the door opening so he grabbed Tony and quickly left the room and used his power to close the window.

"That was awesome Mr. Lord of the underworld." I said giving Tony a high five.

"Its your turn Kathryn." Rudolph said smiling wickedly.

I smiled evilly as we flew to his window we snuck in. My, my, play boy magazines everywhere, dirty clothes ,trash, including a drum set and a bunch of rock n roll cds. Rudolph shut the window like we did the jolted awake.

"W-w-who's there?" asked Jeremiah as he stuttered.

I was standing in the corner of the room before I started doing a creepy walk out from where I was making myself known. Thunder and lightning striked matching what was about to happen next.

"Who are you?" asked Jeremiah his teeth chattering raising his blanket where it was covering half of his face.

"Who am I? I'm your worst nightmare." I said in my evil creepy doll voice, "I am the Queen of the Underworld and you are now my servant."

He was really trembling by now. Until he realized that something was off about my voice and figured out it was me.

I grew tensed when Jeremiah started getting out of bed.

"Well if it isn't little Kathryn Cromwell." Jeremiah said as he circled around me checking me out which is making me very uncomfortable, "So glad you are here. How about we have a little fun." he reached out to grab me.

I felt two strong arms grab my waist protectively, I looked and saw Rudolph, who was hiding by the dark corner of the ceiling. His crimson red eyes glaring him screamed as Rudolph hissed. Then he did the silence motion with his finger which he shutted right up.

"I am the fiendish Eternal Mate of Kathryn will respect her and treat her nicely from this day not, you will feel my wrath! Tell anyone you witness or else my family and I will have you for our next me, we haven't had a drop of mortal blood in years." Rudolph said in a dark voice.

Colored drained from Jeremiah's face nodding super terrified. I doubt he's even going sleep for the rest of the night.

Once we left the manor. Tony and I burst out laughing.

"Did you see their faces?" I asked while laughing.

"What of bunch of scaredy cats they were shouting for their Mommy!" Tony said also laughing.

"They're not going to be messing with you anymore." Rudolph said while giggling in amusement at our silly conversation.

When we got home, Rudolph dropped off Tony balcony before he flew me back to my house. We landed onto my balcony.

"Hey, I know you need to get home. But I was wondering if could talk to you for a few minutes?" I asked.

"Of course." Rudolph replied.

We sat down on my window seat.

"I just want to thank you for everything you've done, especially for Tony. I really appreciate it." I said.

"No problem, I would do anything to help." Rudolph said placing his hand on top of mine.

I smiled as we continued to talk some more before he had to go home. After he left, I got ready for bed, laid back down closing my eyes drifting off to sleep.

* * *

***Ivy's pov.***

When Gregory dropped me off at my window. I was holding onto him so tight that my knuckles were white. He flew so fast, faster than superman. I scrambled out of his arms and gave him a glare. He smirked.

"What in the world was that for?" I asked.

"You mean flying you home? I thought you were going to thank me love." Gregory replied.

My face heated up when he called me 'love' but managed to hide it.

"I would have been a lot comfortable if you weren't flying like a crazy vampire on caffeine." I said.

He looked at me confused by the word caffeine but shook it off. He walked closer to me. He leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"I love it when your so feisty thats what I find so fascinating about you." Gregory said.

He kissed me on the cheek before turning into a bat flying into the night. I stood their frozen while holding my cheek where he kissed me.

"He's so going to be the death of me." I mumbled to myself.

* * *

***3rd. pov.***

Rudolph flew back to the cemetery, transforming back into his normal form he winced clutching his chest where his heart was. He gritted his teeth trying to ignore the pain the best he can.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" He heard his concerned Mother asked.

Rudolph looked up at her. "Mum I-"

Frederick walked out of the crypt along with Anna. "You have found your 'Eternal Mate' haven't you?" he asked cutting him off.

Rudolph nodded. "How did you know?"

"Gregory and Anna told me there in love with the Thomson siblings." Frederick replied.

"Whom are you in love with?" Freda asked.

"Kathryn." Rudolph replied, "Every time I'm near her. I feel the connection. I'm in excruciating pain whenever I'm away from her even for a split second. No one will ever take her place."

"I'm so happy for you." Freda smiled.

Anna and Gregory appeared.

"Mum? Can we go see them?" Anna asked.

Freda shook her head. "Not when Rookery is lurking about. You may tomorrow night."

They 'awwwed' sadly.

"Please?" Gregory pleaded.

"Your Mother said tomorrow." Frederick said.

"Now off to rest." Freda added.

They sigh nodding before walking into the crypt.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter** 11

***3rd. pov.***

Ivy was just just grabbing her backpack making sure she had everything she needed for school. She walked over to her nightstand to take her phone off of her charger when something caught her eyes. There was a note laying there. She picked it up and read the cursive hand-writing.

"You opened my eyes. I'm none without you. Love G." Ivy read to herself as a smiled formed on her lips. Feeling the fluttering sensation of butterflies in her stomach. She grabbed her backpack and walked out note still in hand. She went downstairs and sat with Kathryn and Tony at the dining room table.

"What do you got there?" Kathryn asked motioning to the note.

"I found it on my nightstand this morning." Ivy said, "It says 'You opened my eyes. I'm none without you. Love G." Ivy said.

"That's sweet." Kathryn said.

She nodded. Her Mom set breakfast on the table. Ivy hid the note into her pocket before she started to eat.

* * *

**School**Kathryn's pov.**

I told my friends before school started that I was gonna get the book of Crests from the school Library. And they agreed then we went our separate ways. I saw Jeremiah at his locker then I put on an evil grin. I walked over to him with my books. He saw me coming and immediately paled.

"Had good a night sleep girly?" I asked in my evil voice.

"Y-y-yes your majesty." Jeremiah replied while stuttering.

"Good." I said while shoving my books into his arms.

I walked away with a smile of victory. While Jeremiah followed behind nervously to math class.

When class was over, I went straight to the school Library and went straight to the C section.

"Ahhh! Here it is Book of Crests." I said grabbing the book off of the shelf and checked out the book.

After school and dismissing Jeremiah from his royal duties, I met up with Ivy and Tony outside of school waiting for Dottie to pick us up. I showed them the agreed to read it when we get home.

* * *

***Thompson's House****

I just finished my homework. I received a text from Mom saying she will be working over late. I walked downstairs with the book to the dining room table where Dottie was serving tea and Bob was talking golf business. Tony and Ivy sat with me and we started looking through the book.

"Afternoon tea, how very civilized, how very..." Dottie said before pouring tea into her cup.

"Dad, this crest has a stag on it." Tony said.

"A lot of Scottish crest's have stags." Bob said.

"They do?" I asked.

"Yeah,means they descended from hunters." Bob replied.

"So,Guys why are you three interested in crest's all of a sudden?" Dottie asked.

Ivy, Tony and I looked and each other.

"Its a new hobby." Tony said.

"Tony, what are you really up to?" Dottie repeated.

"Kathryn and I were assigned partners in history on Scottish crest's and how they came to be, so Tony volunteered to help us find a crest and so we can study the history behind it." Ivy said.

Dottie nodded understanding before sipping her tea.

"Lord McAshton has stags on his ?' said Bob handing us his business paper with the McAshton crest on it.

We noticed the crest from the vision.

"That's the crest." Ivy mumbled to herself.

"We found it." I also mumbled to myself.

"Can we have this?" Tony asked.

"Sure go on ahead." Bob said.

"And Dad, can we go to work with you tomorrow?" Tony asked.

"Uh, it Saturday, so ?" Bob said.

"To check out your project." said Tony.

"Great!" Bob said with a smile, "Kathryn will your Mom let you go?"

I nodded.

"Will Lord McAshton be their?" Ivy asked in her sassy tone.

"He lives their Ivy." Bob replied with a chuckle.

"Don't let that stop you." Dottie said.

We excused ourselves and went upstairs to and sat in a circle on Tony's bed.

"Ok. We got the information about the crest. Now what's the plan?" Tony asked.

"We wait till Rudolph comes." I said.

"But unless trouble get's in their way, We will go their and help." Ivy added.

* * *

***3rd. pov. Crypt***

The family we're all asleep upside down. And three of siblings we're all dreaming about their eternal mates.

Gregory was dreaming about how he was going to tell Ivy he loves her. He was nervous and scared at the same time.

Anna dreamed about Tony confessing his love to her in a poem.

Rudolph slightly shifted his head just a bit as he dreamed about him and Kathryn having a future together.

***Kathryn pov.***

Night time finally came around, and I was trying to sleep but I couldn't. I keep getting a bad feeling something bad is going to happen to Rudolph and his family. So I decided to get Tony and Ivy so we can see if they need help. I made sure Mom was asleep, before I got dressed into a long sleeve shirt, jeans and my converse and my red knee length rain coat since it was sprinkling outside.

Kathryns /cgi/set?id=236974182

I walked over to there house and carefully threw a rock at Tony's window a couple of times. I saw him peek his head out the window.

"What?" Tony said in a grumpy tone.

"Come on, we need to go see if our friends needs help." I said.

He nodded before doing as I told him. I waited a few minutes before I heard the door open I shifted my head and saw them coming.

Ivy came out wearing her Nightmare Before Christmas shirt, her black jeans, with her black leather jacket, and her hair was in a messy bun wearing combat boots. Tony came in dressed as well.

Ivy's outfit: /cgi/set?id=236593048

"Come on, lets rock and roll." Ivy said.

* * *

*** The Crypt 3rd. pov.***

Gregory woke up sniffing the air and jumped from the ceiling and left the room where everyone else was asleep. He saw the graveyard keeper nervously walking around the passageway holding a flashlight while Gregory stalked the mans every move, and he jumped at the man making him scream in fright waking Rudolph in the process.

* * *

**Ivy's pov.**

We just entered the crypt. We stopped in place when we saw Rudolph running out of the room and down the corridor towards Gregory who was latched onto the graveyard keeper. His fangs was sunked into his neck.

"Let go Gregory! Let go! It's a trap!" Rudolph exclaimed.

I ran over with Kathryn as we helped pull Gregory off.

"Damn it Greg! Let go!" I snapped.

Gregory let go of the man and fell to the floor.

Here I was sitting down with Tony, Kathryn and Rudolph as we watched Gregory and Frederick bickering.

"Did you bite him?" questioned Frederick.

"Just a taste." said Gregory.

"Was it worth betraying your family?!" snapped Frederick.

"Well you're the traitor. For ever denying the truth of us, we are dark gods. You have turned us into cowards. Sulking in our holes like worms!" shouted Gregory.

"What would you have us do?" asked Frederick.

"Fight back! Make these mortal's blood run cold. Except for them!" said Gregory pointing at me and my siblings.

"And if you could do it 're to young, ruthless, and willing to risk a stake through the heart to prove it!" said Frederick.

"Better a stake then this prison!" snapped Gregory.

My heart ached at the last comment he said. And I was about to confront him until I heard

"Let their be light!"

 _"Rookery!"_ I thought angrily as the room lit up with blinding light we ran in to see the family screaming in pain while Frederick shielded them.

"What do we do?" Tony panicked.

Kathryn ran over with her coat, and held it up and blocked the light from Frederick and the fanily.

"Ivy, Tony hurry!" Kathryn exclaimed.

I picked up a hard rock and threw it at the light breaking it. The room went dark.

"Goal!" Tony cheered.

Frederick out of energy fell backwards into his wife's arms. Kathryn ran to hug Rudolph and made sure he was ok.

"We found out about the coat of arms." Tony said. The family all looked at him.

"It's Lord McAshton's, their father's boss." Kathryn said. The family shifted their heads to her.

"The missing stone must be at his house sir." I said then the family shifted their heads to me.

Their was period of silence.

"Did you hear us sir?" I asked.

"You three barely saved my life." Frederick said weakly.

"He's very, very weak." Freda said.

Kathryn, Tony and I gave each other knowing looks.

"We know just what you need." Tony said.

I looked at Gregory giving him a glare before I walked away with tears prickling my eyes trying to keep them from falling while Gregory tried apologising to me.

* * *

***Kathryn pov.****

Here we are at the dairy farm where Rudolph's Family can get their strength and energy back. My friends and I are waiting by the door this was trying to ignore the sucking by covering his ears while Ivy trying to block it out by listening to music.

When the family got done feeding, Freda clean Gregory off and put him in a straitjacket and muzzle which made Ivy snickered a bit.

"Now, I must find a place for you children." Frederick said taking charge once again.

"You can stay at our house." Tony said.

"We need darkness, duntess, and decay." Frederick said.

"Then you need our cellar!" Tony said.

We all started walking to the house. Ivy took the lead. Rudolph walk alongside me and we started a deep conversation.

Anna was flirtasiously talking to Tony. Along the way Ivy's phone started ringing confusing the family except Rudolph since I told him about my phone.

"Hello?" Ivy said. *her friend told her something* "That's cool, Bree can I call you back real quick? I'm in a middle of helping Mom right now." She lied. "Alright, bye."

She hung up her phone with a sigh. The family besides Rudolph kept on staring at the phone probably thinking it's going to explode or its sorcery.

As we continued to walk to the house everyone was in their own conversation.

"Kathryn? May I ask you something?" Rudolph asked.

"Of course." I replied.

"Do you believe in soul mates?" Rudolph asked.

I nodded. "I've always had believed."

He smiled and continued. "Well you see we vampire's only have one soulmate whom we call The Eternal Mates. When they see him or her they instantly in love, the world seems to come to a connection is so strong that he or she are drawn to him or her in any way you have never experienced. When they are away from him or her then he or she will be in pain until they reunite again." Rudolph explained.

"Do you have an eternal mate?" I asked trying not to sound disappointed.

"Yes I do, she's the most beautiful, talented woman I have ever met in my three hundred years." Rudolph said.

I looked down to the ground as I nodded. I felt his fingers under my chin as he lifted me to his gaze. I tried holding back my tears.

Rudolph was about to say something when Tony interrupted him.

"We're here!" Tony said to loud.

"Quite down Tony before our parents hear us!" Ivy said in a hushed tone.

Rudolph sigh as he looked down at the ground growling frustrated as we walked to the cellar.

* * *

**Cellar**

The family looked around around. Ivy instantly felt bad since the place is really junky.

"I'm so sorry if its-" Ivy started to apologize.

"Its perfect." Freda said smiling at her.

"We better head all have a good day's sleep." Ivy said.

"And don't worry we're on it." Tony said.

"On what dear?" Freda asked in a confused voice.

"On finding the amulet, 's how young people talk these days" Rudolph explained.

"Oh." Freda said understanding.

"Night dude." Tony said giving Rudolph a high five.

"Night dude." Rudolph said returning the high five before looking at me.

I stared back before turning around and making my way towards the stairs feeling his stare burning into my back. I let a tear escape knowing he was in love with someone. And me I was nothing but just a friend.

When I made it to my house, I walked up to my room and changed into my pjs, climbed into bed and tried to sleep. For some reason I couldn't, I just had alot on mind. I sigh turning on my lamp sitting up, reaching under my pillow taking out my journal, flipped it to the page where I actually finished writing my own song I've been working on.

 **We are young, we are gold**

 **Trying things we didn't know**

 **Looking at the sky, see it come alive**

 **All our fears became our hopes**

 **Climbed out every locked window**

 **Rode a lion's mane and fell upon the rain**

 **We can reach the constellations**

 **Trust me, all our dreams are breaking out**

 **No, we're never gonna turn to dust,**

 **Yeah, all we really need is us**

 **Don't be scared to close your eyes**

 **No, we're never gonna die, we'll be the stars**

 **Oh, no, we're never gonna step too far**

 **Yeah, we're holding on to who we are**

 **When it's time to close your eyes**

 **They will see us in the sky,**

 **We'll be the stars!**

 **Oh oh oh**

 **We'll be the stars!**

 **Oh oh oh**

 **We'll be the stars!**

I heard tapping at my window. I walked up and removed the curtains to see Rudolph there. I opened the window.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hey." I greeted back.

"You have the most beautiful voice." Rudolph complimented.

"Thanks." I said we walked over and sat on my bed. I closed my journal and placed it onto the nightstand, "So Rudolph, what brings you over? Is everything ok?"

"Everythings fine. I was wondering if you know how to whistle?" Rudolph asked.

I nodded.

"Well whenever you are in danger or if something happens just whistle." Rudolph said.

He whistles and it echoes.

I attempted many times but still didn't sound like his. So we had a little whistle competition and soon enough my whistling has gotten better.

"I want to take you somewhere." Rudolph said.

"Ok." I respond

So Rudolph stepped out to give me some privacy. Since I was in a tank top and shorts. I changed into some jeans, a light blue long sleeved shirt and my boots. I brushed my hair and decided to leave it down.

Kathryn /cgi/set?id=236104738

I switched my rain coat for a warm jacket since it is no longer sprinkling but it is cold. Scotland's always had its cold and warm days..mostly cold though.

I opened the door and told Rudolph I was ready. He told me I looked beautiful. I thanked him before we walked toward the window and we flew off.

We flew for a good ten minutes when we landed near a lake. Why does this place looks so familiar? We started walking.

"Rudolph where are we?" I asked as I looked around.

"Come on its a surprise!" Rudolph said as he pulled me toward the meadow.

"Woah!" I said letting a chuckle as he dragged me to where he's taking me.

I gasp in fascination on what he shown me.

There was a willow tree surrounded by a thousand of glittering fireflies. Out in the meadow that wasn't far from the forest was we're colorful flowers and moonflowers everywhere.

"Wow, this is beautiful." I said.

"Just like you." Rudolph said before picking one of the moonflowers and placed it into my hair.

We walked over and sat next near the lake. We talked while listening to the sounds of crickets singing and the water splashing against the shore.

I looked at my necklace to see it glowing bright. "Rudolph? Why does my necklace glow?"

"Your necklace only glows when your in love with your eternal mate who puts it on you." Rudolph replied grasping my hand in his. Feeling the tingling sensation, I looked down at our hands before looking at him.

"This means-" I started.

He nodded. "Kathryn, I don't know what do with myself if something happens to you *he grabs my other hand* I swear if something did happen to you, I won't have any reason to live anymore.*he said with fear and love laced in his eyes and voice* I love you Kathryn Seraphina Cromwell, I have since we met. You have no idea how long I've been searching for you. Now that I found you, I'm now a happy man now that his other half his by his side. You are the reason why I'm still living, you are the ball of sunshine that guided me through the darkness to you." Rudolph said.

I felt tears sprung in my eyes as he finished confessing his feelings to me. "I love you to Rudolph."

Rudolph cupped my cheek and leaned and kissed me with love and passion. I kissed back as our lips moved in sync. When we parted foreheads touching as we look each other in the eyes. He placed one of my hand in his and placed my other one onto his shoulder and he placed his hand onto my waist, I rested my head onto his shoulder as we started to sway back and forth. He spun me around before dipping me before lifting me up spinning me around placing me back onto my feet as our dance turn into a waltz, he spun me more and dipped me once again.

( /view/damon-salvatore-elena-gilbert-dancing-dance-the-vampire-diaries-gif-9060271)

* * *

When we got home. I went to my bathroom and got changed back into my pjs. When I came out I saw Rudolph looking at the drawing of himself. I smiled at him. He turned his head towards me smiling back.

"Hey love, Did you draw this?" Rudolph asked.

I nodded. "Yes I did, ever since our dream realm, which I couldn't get outta my head, you were the only one I ever thought of." I said.

He smiled before kissing my head. He decided to sleep with me, so we cuddled up on my bed. My head was laying on his chest, his arms were wrapped around me. We talked for awhile.

"Rudolph?" I asked.

"Hmm?" Rudolph answered.

"When you first stayed here that night, and I was asleep. I heard somebody come into my room and whispered into my ear which sounded a whole lot like you. And I was wondering if it was you that night." I said while showing him the necklace that was around my neck.

He took a deep breath before answering.

"Aye, I did come into your bedroom that night but..I was in pain, *feeling his chest as he continued to speak* When you and your sister went to bed along with Tony and I. I couldn't stop thinking about you and how amazing you are when we met. All of a sudden I felt an agonizing pain in my chest right where my heart is. I almost screamed in pain if I hadn't covered my mouth. I knew you could take it away. So I came all the way to your room, where I was mesmerized by your beauty." Rudolph sigh remembering that night.

"Are you alright now?" I asked concerned.

"Yes my angelus. I'm alright as long as I'm with you." Rudolph replied.

I smiled closing eyes slowly breathing in his fragrance. He smelled of the earth, the pines of the forest and a hint of cinnamon.

"What did you whisper in my ear?" I asked curiously keeping my eyes closed.

"I said that I will always be yours my love, for all of eternity, just like you will always be mine for all of eternity." Rudolph said.

I could feel his finger caress my cheek feeling the sensation. I opened my eyes looking up at him.

"You will always be mine for all of eternity." I said.

* * *

**Ivy's pov.**

I was just sleeping peacefully as the whole house was silent except for the sound of creaking footsteps. I ignored it thinking it was Dad going downstairs to get a snack or something. I heard my bedroom door open and close as it came towards my bed before stopping. I slowly opened one of my eyes to see Gregory standing there not wearing his muzzle or straitjacket.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, "And how did you get out?"

"Easy." Gregory said as he sat on the bed.

"So what do you want?" I asked.

"Ivy, I'm really sorry for whatever I said, please don't be mad." Gregory said.

I sigh. "I'm not mad Greg. I may not be happy at the moment. But I'm not mad. I just don't want to hear you say those hurtful words again." I said.

He sigh."I just lost control of myself and I couldn't stop. Dealing with self-control is difficult when your a vampire." Gregory said, "I doubt my family and I will be humans again. We'll just forever remain this way, watching life go by."

"Hey don't talk like that. You don't know what tomorrow is going to bring until you get there. I know your scared, but trust me your not the only just gotta have hope." I said.

He nodded. "So do you forgive me?" Gregory asked me

"Hmm, ask me that again tomorrow." I smirked before shutting my eyes.

"Wait..what?" Gregory questioned.

"I said ask me again tomorrow when I'm not so tired." I said.

"But-" Gregory started.

"Shhh..I'm trying to sleep." I shushed him.

I felt the weight of the bed go down, both of my eyes snapped open as I turned my head to see Gregory making himself comfortable right beside me.

"Gregory," what the heck are you doing?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

He smirked. "What do you think? I'm sitting." He replied in a teasing voice.

I rolled my eyes knowing that he will not leave. I closed my eyes once again. Few seconds later his voice rang out.

"What is that strange object?" Gregory asked.

I huffed opening up my eyes to see Gregory glancing over at the stereo.

"It's a stereo." I replied.

"What now?" Gregory questioned.

"You can listen to music on it." I said before picking up the remote and turning it on. 'Leave out All the Rest' by Linkin Park came on.

His eyes were all lit up and his mouth opened just a bit. I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at his reaction.

"So, I'm guessing this your first time seeing modern technology?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, my family and I have been in hiding for a long time so we never actually *shrugs his shoulders* get to do anything in fear of being hunted down." Gregory said.

"It must have been really hard for you guys back then. Hiding and all that." I said.

He nodded. "It was. No matter where we traveled or even hide. They were always determined to find and kill us." Gregory replied.

I looked down my heart broke his family. Been on the run, hiding for so long. Never stepped foot a out to see the daylight or anything. Kathryn, my brother and I are going to make sure we find the stone on time.

 _A/N: I know alot of you know We'll Be the Stars by Sabrina Carpenter but just pretend she wrote it. And also Kathryn's House is Elena Gilbert's house along with her bedroom all the credit goes to Vampire Diaries._


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**3rd. pov.**Dairy Farm**

The Dairy Farmer walked up the hill to do his usual routine of taking care of his herd. He saw something was off so he walked to the barn and opened up the door and saw that all the cow's we're upside down. One of them swung right in front of him making him jump.

"Sweet mother in heaven!" exclaimed the Dairy Farmer.

He immediately shut the door.

* * *

**Kathryn pov.**

I woke up cuddled to Rudolph. I looked up to see him smiling down at me while stroking my hair.

"Good morning beautiful." Rudolph greeted.

I smiled. "Good morning handsome." I greeted back. I checked the clock to see what time it was and it was only fifteen minutes pass eight. Mom told me yesterday that Bob told me to be there house at nine thirty nine-six then we would leave for the manor so I had time.

Another hour passed by, I already changed into my outfit I was wearing for the day.

I was still cuddling with him as we talked. Suddenly a knock sounded at the door. My eyes widened looking over at Rudolph who's eyes were widened as well.

"Rudolph, my closet. Hide in my closet!" I whispered.

He nodded before super speeding into my closet and shutted the door without making a single sound.

Mom entered the room. "Good Morning Kathryn.", *looks at the moonflower on my nightstand* "Oooh who got these for you sweetheart?" said Mom.

I turned my head where she was talking about the flower.

"Rudolph gave it to me." I answered.

"Is their something I need to know about?" Mom asked interested.

I thought for a minute. "We're dating." I responded.

"Really, can you tell me about him?" Mom asked interested.

"Rudolph is very sweet and handsome and polite. He's very mature and knows to treat me like a lady. He is also a great friend to Tony and Ivy. I'm telling you Mom he is the best thing that ever happened to me, I wouldn't trade him for the world." I said as I dreamily talked about him.

My mother placed her hands over her heart in a "Aww my little girl is all grown up".

"That is so adorable and I'm so glad to see you happy, I would definitely like to meet him sometimes." Mom said, "Well I'm going to go check on breakfast. Should be ready in a few."

"Ok." I said.

She left the room.

I walked over to the closet and opened it. Peering in. I entered closing the door behind me. Looking around for him, he was nowhere to be seen.

"Rudolph?" I called out, "Rudolph?"

I felt arms wrap around my waist. I smirked knowing who it was. I turned around to see Rudolph upside down with his handsome smile.

"I knew it was you." I said.

He chuckled hopping from the ceiling and pulled me into his arms. Our foreheads touching.

"I don't want you to go." Rudolph said.

"I have to. It's the only way to find the stone." I said.

"You remember the whistle I taught you?" Rudolph asked.

I nodded remembering.

"I don't care what happens while your over there. If something happens and you get hurt or worse please just whistle." Rudolph said in a serious tone.

"I will." I replied, "Are you going to be alright while I'm gone?"

"I'm going to be fine angel, I'm going to be here till you return." Rudolph said giving me a kiss, "I love you."

"I love you to." I said.

Making sure I closed my door in the way out. I went downstairs had breakfast with Mom. Once I was finished I washed my dish said 'bye' to her before running over to the Thompsons where Bob, Ivy and Tony we're just walking out of the house.

* * *

********McAshton Manor********

We just arrived at the manor a few minutes ago. Bob started introducing us to Lord McAshton.

"Guys, I would like you to meet Lord McAshton, Lord McAshton I would like you to meet my two children Ivy and my youngest Tony." Bob said motioning to the two, "And this is their friend Kathryn Cromwell."

"Well, its a pleasure to meet the three of you at last." Lord McAshton said.

Ivy and I smiled a little while Tony was bored out of his mind.

Ivy and I shook Lord McAshton's hand. Tony quickly shook his.

Tony, Ivy and I saw Rookery's truck pulling up to the Manor and we starting hiding behind Bob fearing that Rookery might see and stake us.

"The kids are very interested in your family's history. Aren't you guys?" Bob said while looking at us.

"Uh...not right now we're not." Tony said with fear in his voice.

"Excuse me sir you seem to have a visitor." Ivy said pointing at Rookery.

"If you would excuse me." Lord McAshton said as he walked to Rookery.

"Guys yall stay away from that guy. He's crazy." Bob said.

"Don't have to ask us twice." I mumbled to myself.

We decided to spy on Rookery and Lord McAshton. We snuck away from Bob and made our way into the manor making sure we don't get seen and followed them into a room filled with the McAshton's family portraits. We hid behind the wall to the entrance to the room. One of the portraits stood out the most to us it was the young woman from our vision we had back at the crypt,and around her neck was the..Stone of Attamon!

"Our Ancestor, Elizabeth McAshton." Lord McAshton said.

"The Stone of Attamon." Rookery said as he noticed the Stone around her neck.

"My grandfather told me the legend. He said it was to die with me." Lord McAshton said.

"Could still happen." Rookery said.

"She...saw a ship, founded up on the rocks...though there had been no sign of life,no crew..save one,who crawled ashore,injured..but he was no mortal man." Lord McAshton said.

"His name was Sackville-bagg. A vampire." Rookery said.

"Well,Elizabeth was taken by this Van,and became one of the undead herself." Lord McAshton said.

"Then what?" Rookery questioned.

"Our own family staked her and Van!" Lord McAshton said.

I felt a feeling of sadness and anger seeping through me. I can't believe they killed them. I stepped out of the room so I can be away from the conversation. When Tony and Ivy pulled me aside. I looked their direction Rookery and Lord McAshton leaving.

"Where are they heading?" I asked.

"Elizabeth's tomb...Duh!" They replied.

"Ok lets go!" I said while rolling my eyes.

So we all ran at a distance so we don't get caught we were about to pass through the forest when we bumped into.*yup you got it* Nigel,Flint,and Jeremiah who all screamed and looked at each other.

"Your blocking the Queen and the Lord of the underworld boys." I said while glaring.

"W-W-were so so sorry." Jeremiah said while stuttering.

"We want you all to crawl to your rooms,get under your beds,and stay their." Tony ordered.

"You to Jeremiah." I added with a wicked grin.

"Y-y-yes your majesty." Jeremiah said,

"Y-y-yes, Lord of the Underworld." the bratty twins said.

They started running away.

"We said crawl!" Tony said.

They immediately dropped on their hands and knees and started crawling.

"Ok remind me not to get on y'alls bad side." Ivy said.

We went up to catch up with Rookery and Lord McAshton and saw them entering an ancient mausoleum. We followed behind and entered the place, it was like a labyrinth. We found a railing where we found them trying to open a tomb from above. They finally opened it only to find for it to be empty.

"She was moved." Rookery said.

"But no one's been down here since mother died." Lord McAshton said.

Rookery crushes an old garlic.

"I'm talking centuries ago my Lord. And judging from what I see, this tomb was just here for show. She's in an unmarked grave,wrapped in chains with a wooden stake through her ribs. The coffin purified." Rookery said.

Tony and I knelt down and held onto a set of bars below the railing to listen more closely on their conversation.

"Why?" Lord McAshton asked.

"Well do you really want your mum buried next to a vampire?" Rookery asked.

"No! ,No, no I love mother! She always smelled of gardenias." Lord McAshton said.

"Oh shut up!" Rookery snaps.

Then he started to walk around the tomb.

Before we could hear of what Rookery was gonna say the bars on the railing Tony and I were holding on to broke causing us to hold on to the bars our legs dangling. Ivy tried getting us back up. But it was to late our fingers slipped we screamed and we fell into the tomb below. Ivy immediately took off running home to get help.

"Bloodsuckers!"Rookery shouted as he grabbed us by the scruff of our shirts.

Tony bit Rookery hand making him howl. While I shoved him off both of us.

He threw us back in the tomb and closed the lid while we begged him to let us out.

"You can't do that! It's murder! I must get-" said Lord McAshton as he turned around to get Bob only for Rookery to grab him by the collar.

"There's more than one way to get your throat punctured my Lord." Rookery said.

Pointing a stake at Lord McAshtons throat.

Alright I'll do anything! Tell me what to do!" Lord McAshton said.

"Thats better and remember to keep quite." Rookery said pretending to zip his lips shut.

While we sat in the tomb. Tony took out the mouse, Anna gave him from the old country for good luck. A light bulb when off in his head.

"The whistle!" Tony said.

"Good idea dude." I said.

We both whistled hoping it works.

Oh...Rudolph I hope you hear us please,we need you, I need you.

* * *

***Rudolph pov.***

I was just sleeping with a smile on my face. I'm so happy that my angel had fun at the willow tree last night. Kathryn is so beautiful the way her smile brighten's up everybody's mood, the way her smooth fair milky skin glowing in the moons rays, and the way she laugh makes my dead heart feel like its beating again. And the way we stare at each in the eye's feels like we are in a different world.

As I was lost in my thought's I heard a whistle not just any whistle, my Kathryn's whistle! She must be in trouble, so many things going in my head as I jumped from the ceiling and before I left her room I grabbed one of her blankets wrapping it around me so I wouldn't burn from the lights that were shining from the window.

I managed to make it past Mrs. Cromwell before I snuck out. Walking in the direction of the manor my mind all set on saving my girl. I saw a figure running I realized it was Ivy. Her eyebrows furrowed as she stopped as I did also.

"Rudolph is that you?" Ivy questioned, "What are you doing out in the sun?"

"I hea-" I was cut off when she grabbed my arm pulling me towards her house. Once we we're in the cellar. Anna sat up in her bed.

"What is it Anna?" I asked while taking the blanket off of my head.

She looked at me. "Tony's calling." Anna said shifting her gaze to Ivy, "You seem exhausted Ivy."

"You think? I just ran miles away from the manor." Ivy said, "Kathryn and Tony are in danger."

"They must have found the stone." I said.

"Oh the drama!" Anna started to recite her poetry.

Ivy and I shushed Anna before she wake up our parents.

"Oh dear the sun!" Anna said.

"Daylight or not we must go." I said getting annoyed.

"Besides we have everything we need here to cover up from the sun. Theres nothing to worry about." Ivy said.

Ivy started helping me find some disguises to hide from the sun, we heard the lid of a basket open we turned and saw Gregory awake.

"What are you three doing?" Gregory asked.

"Hey Greg hows your nappy nap?" Ivy asked in a teasing voice.

"I've slept well and what in the world are you doing down here and why is my brother dressed up like he's about to go out to battle?" Gregory asked.

"Tony and my Kathryn are in trouble so Anna, Ivy,and I are going to go and rescue them." I said.

"Then I'm coming with you all, if you can get me out of this straitjacket and this bloody muzzle." Gregory said.

So as soon as we unleashed Gregory he went over to sleeping father and took the amulet without waking him up. And we disguised ourselves from the sun while Gregory wore a black cape. Ivy helped us out of the cellar and then we're off.

* * *

***Ivy Pov.***

I was walking with Gregory and the others as we made our way across the yard to the main gate.

"Left, Right, Left, Right." Rudolph instructed.

"Ivy?" Gregory asked.

"Yes Greg?" I said.

"Can you tell Rudolph to shut up?" Gregory grumbled.

I nodded as a wicked grin formed on my lips.

"Rudolph?" I called out.

"Yes Ivy?" Rudolph asked.

"Can you say your instructions a little louder? I don't think Gregory can hear you." I said.

He nodded and started saying it louder.

"Left, Right, Left, Right!" Rudolph said.

Gregory growled frustrated as he covered his ears trying to block the noise. I snickered.

"Please Ivy?" Gregory pleaded.

"Fine, Rudolph you can quite down now!" I said.

He nodded again and lowered his voice.

We almost made it across the lawn of the house when we saw my Dad's car pulling into the drive way. Rudolph and Anna looked at me not knowing what to do. I checked how far they were to the gate and they we're close enough.

"You guys keep going, alright?" I said.

They nodded and kept going, as Gregory and I hid in the bushes.

"Why are we hiding in the bush?" Gregory asked in a confused voice.

"We ran off on my Dad remember? And if Dad see's me I will be so grounded." I explained.

"What does grounded mean?" Gregory asked.

"Deep trouble." I replied.

He nodded understanding as we watched Anna and Rudolph try to make it to the gate when Dad stopped them.

"Guys what was the meaning of running away like that?You got me worried sick." Dad questioned.

Rudolph shrugged his head.

"Wait I suppose this is Rudolph underneath." Dad guessed while tapping the helmet.

Rudolph nodded agreeing.

"Okay, Well this isn't your fault Rudolph. *points finger at Anna pretending to be Tony* But when you get home Tony Thompson we are having a serious talk along with Ivy and Kathryn." Dad said.

She nodded.

"And have you by any chance seen the girls? I haven't seen them for over four hours." Dad said

I thought real quick.

"Rudolph!" I called out for him in a hush tone.

He looked over at me.

"Tell him we are shopping for movies." I said to him in a hushed tone.

He nodded.

"They went shopping for movies." Rudolph said.

"Thank you Rudolph. Now you guys go on and play your game..whatever it is your playing." Dad said.

Dad went to the house as Gregory and I stepped out from the bush and went to Rudolph and Anna.

"You two go ahead. I'll take Ivy to the cliff to make the call." Gregory said.

I looked at him wide eyed.

"Wait? What? Huh?" I questioned.

"Its alright Ivy." Anna said.

"Please just come with me." Gregory pleaded.

I thought for a second before giving in.

"Fine, go rescue them. I'll go." I said.

Rudolph and Anna we're on their way to the manor. Gregory held my hand as we flew to the cliff to make the call.

* * *

*****Kathryn pov.*****

I checked my phone to check the time 4:30. I let out a sigh. We're still stuck in this humid tomb. Tony had a rock in his hand as he tossed it up and down.

I softly sang to myself,

 _"Nobody gonna love me better, I must stick with you forever, Nobody gonna take me higher, I must stick with you, You know how to appreciate me, I must stick with you my baby, Nobody ever made me feel this way, I must stick with you"_

When I finished singing the last line.I heard fast footsteps come down the stairs and the lid of the tomb started moving.

When the lid was fully off there was Rudolph who had a worried expression. I leaped into his waiting arms.

"Oh Kathryn! Thank goodness your alright." Rudolph said as as helped me out of the tomb and gave me another hug before looking at Tony, "Tony, are you alright?"

"Yeah dude you heard us!" Tony replied.

"I heard you to my hero. I even wrote you a poem." Anna said.

"Who did this to the both of you?" Rudolph asked.

"Rookery." I replied.

"We need to find Elizabeth's tomb." Tony said as I nodded.

Anna stood on top of a tomb. "It's about the power of love!" she started reciting her love poem that confessed her love to Tony.

"Who's Elizabeth?" Rudolph asked confused.

"She is the woman Ivy, Tony along with your Father and I saw from our vision the night before. She is your Uncle's eternal mate. She eventually became a vampire herself and was killed by her own family along with Van." I explained, "From what we heard before we got caught by Rookery. Her and Van were the ones who had the stone last."

"Rudolph, Kathryn look!" Tony said.

Tony pointed to a mouse crawling to a small pillar, it looked at us like "follow me" then the mouse continues on its way through the small hole in the pillar.

"Behind the pillar look!" Rudolph said.

We went to the pillar to investigate it. While Anna continued to recite her poem.

Rudolph shakes the pillar.

"I think it wants us to follow it." Rudolph said.

I nodded.

He pushed open the stone wall.

Anna stops reciting her poem. "Hey" Anna said and she rushes after us.

"This could lead to Elizabeth's tomb." I said with hope in my voice.

"I wish we had a better light." Tony said as he tried to see with his mini flashlight.

"Here Rookery seemed to have left this behind." Anna said as she carried a large flashlight and handed it to Tony.

"Thanks." Tony said as he turned on the flashlight.

So we journeyed through the creepy spider webbed passage way to Elizabeth's tomb, while Rudolph and I held hands.

"We must be near the me!" Tony said as he continued to lead the way.

"To the ends of the earth my darling." Anna said.

I literally just adored Anna's crush on Tony that I just had to say it ok.

"Hey Anna ,Tony if yall ever decided to get married. Rudolph and I better be the first people to receive an invitation." I said.

Those two froze in their tracks if Anna could she'd be scarlet red and Tony face was flushed. Rudolph was trying so hard to hold in his laughter,

We continued to walk, Rudolph wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"I'll follow you to the ends of the earth only you." Rudolph whispered in my ear.

I smiled. "And I'll follow you to the end of time."

His smile grew tightening his grip on me.

* * *

**3rd. pov.**

"I just don't know where they be." Mrs. Cromwell worriedly said.

"That's it." Mrs. Thompson as she walked over to the phone, "I'm calling the cops..or the coppers, or whatever they call them." She punched in the number.

"Bobbies." Mr. Thompson stated. The bell rang he walked over and answered it revealing Freda. He froze in place.

"I'm Freda Sackville-bagg." Freda introduced herself.

"That's..wonderful." Mr. Thompson said stunned.

"Rudolph's mother." Freda added, "I'm sure your worried about your children."

"Children?" Mr. Thompson questioned.

"Yes." Freda said.

"We know who they are we want to know where-" Mrs. Thompson paused mid-sentence when Frederick came into view Mrs. Cromwell appearing beside her.

"Your children has gone to the cliffs." Fredrick said, "With Rudolph and Anna to watch the comet."

"Anna?" Mrs. Thompson asked.

"Our daughter, I daresay your charming young man has cast quite a spell on her, your daughter's has cast quite a spell on our sons as well." Frederick said, "Frederick Sackville-bagg, at your service." He grasped her hand and sort of kissed it.

"H-how about it?" Mrs. Thompson asked, "Wanna see a comet?"

"Sure. Are we supposed..to be in costumes like you guys?" Mr. Thompson asked.

"Costumes?" they questioned.

"Uhh, Shakespearian, aristocratic thing, like you guys?" Mr. Thompson asked.

"I don't get it with the costume of an aristocrat. I am aristocrat." Frederick said.

"Ok, whatever." Mr. Thompson replied.

**Kathryn's pov.**

We we're still walking. Rudolph and Anna suddenly stopped walking. Tony and I turned around looking at them confused.

"Guys what's going on?" I asked.

"We need to keep moving." Tony added.

"We can't go any further, their something up ahead." Rudolph said.

"Some sort of curse, You'll have to go first Tony dearest." Anna said.

"Come on Kathryn." Tony said walking ahead.

I started following behind.

I felt my wrist being grasped. I shifted my head to Rudolph.

"Rudolph?"

"Please be careful." Rudolph said.

"I will Ro." I said in a promising tone.

We entered a cave like room and spotted a huge tomb covered in chains with a padlock.

"We found it!" Tony said.

"Go see what it is." Anna said.

I walked to the tomb and their was something written in latin.

"Theirs something written on here it says, 'Caveat Vamptor'." I read.

"It means 'Let the Vampires beware' its a curse." Rudolph said translating it.

"Come on stupid chains break! Come on!" Tony said trying to pull off the chains but gave up.

I closed my eyes. "We need a miracle." I said.

My eyes snapped open when I felt something trinkling on my face. I saw dust particles falling around us. We looked up at the ceiling and we can see a tip of metal starting to pop through the ceiling that I think is a drill. Wow! What do you know...wishes do come true.

"Oh no." Rudolph said.

"Oh yes!" Tony said.

We backed away from the drill. As it made it's way towards the tomb and broke the chain's. Goal!

"Yeah the chains finally broke!" I said.

"And the curse is gone to." Tony said.

We ran toward the tomb while the drill is making its way back up. Rudolph and Anna used their vampire strength to take off the broken chains. And we all on the count of three pushed off the lid of the tomb inside revealed Elizabeth and Van. People would find it scary and creepy like out of a horror movie but I found it romantic and beautiful being buried side by side next to your mate.

"Its Elizabeth!" Tony said.

"Uncle Van! Father's was right they did come here." Rudolph said.

"Oh how romantic!" Anna said.

"Their love preserved forever." I said finishing for her as we both shared a smile.

Tony lifted up Elizabeth's necklace chain.

"The stone..it isn't here." Tony said.

All of a sudden I started to tremble I looked at Tony and he was trembling also. My vision started swim as I felt Rudolph's hand on my shoulder. He looked at me his eyes swimming with worry and concern. Everything went black.

* * *

 _***Vision***_

 _Van and Elizabeth were running away from angry mob of Vampire hunters._

 _"Their they are!" the leader of the mob shouted pointing at them._

 _Van decided to hold them off so his mate can flee. Elizabeth filled with sadness ran as her love of her life was staked through the heart. She ran into a castle that the Thompson's live in now,and quickly runs up the the flight of stairs. She ran into a room which was Tony's and shuts the door behind her and stepped further into the room near the fireplace and discovers some loose wooden floor board. She had an idea in mind, she quickly pulled the board off. Then gently touches the stone for a brief moment before pulling it off off her neck, and placing into a handkerchief then into small pouch and into the hole where the board was then she placed the board back in place. Before she could make her escape, the hunters stormed into the room and staked her into the heart._

 _**********Vision ended*****_

I awoke from the vision with a gasp as my vision started to clear up.

"The stone is in my room!" Tony said.

"No wonder why we have been getting those dreams." I added.

A blank expression formed on Rudolph and Anna's faces as they walked forward.

"What? What's going on?" Tony asked.

I walked toward Rudolph placing my hand onto his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" I asked worried.

"The call." Anna said looking at Rudolph.

Rudolph turns to her.

"You go to the cliff. We'll get the stone." Rudolph said.

"Make sure you get there safe Anna." I said giving her a hug.

She gave me a sweet smile before turning into a bat starting her journey to the cliff. While we started our's into finding the stone.

What we didn't realize that we weren't the only one's finding it...

* * *

*** Ivy pov:***

Gregory and I were at the cliffs. He was in the middle of making the call. I suddenly started trembling my vision went black.

*The vision is the same as Kathryn and Tony's*

I jolted out of the vision my vision clearing up.I can feel myself in his arms my face heated up.

"Ivy, are you alright?" Gregory asked.

"Yeah I'm fine..I have great news the stone has been at our house in Tony's room the whole entire 's why we have been having those dreams." I said.

"That is great news! So I was wondering if you have made your decision last yet?" Gregory asked.

(giphy)

I smirked before leaning and kissed him our lips moved in sync. We parted as I looked at him.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked him in a teasing tone.

Gregory smiled as he chuckled. "I guess it does. Ivy, I really do love you. Not because your feisty and rebellious and all that." That made me giggle. "Your funny, beautiful and unique. I'm happy when I'm around you..Ivy will you be mine?"

I smiled. "Yes, I'm yours."

Gregory smile before leaning and kissed me. I kissed back as our lips moved in sync I felt his hand touch my cheek which sent tingling sensation shooting throughout my body. We parted our nose's almost touching one another.

"I love you." Gregory said.

"I love you to." I said, "You should get back to making the call."

He chuckled before doing so.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13**

***Kathryn pov.***

We just made it to Tony's house. We ran up the stairs down the hall until we reached his room. We entered the room and Tony turned on the light as we looked around the room.

"Where is it?" Rudolph asked.

"Somewhere around here." Tony said pointing to the rug.

Rudolph pulls away the rug revealing wooden floor boards.

"How do you know?" Rudolph asked.

"We have visions Ro, remember?" I said.

"Ok,Ok, No need to bite my head off!" Rudolph said.

"Biting is your job, ours is finding the stone." Tony said.

Rudolph grabs a fire poker from the fire place and starts lifting up the floor board's.

"Its our job to find the stone." Rudolph corrected.

And once one was off, we started ripping through more trying to find it.

I heard a truck coming from outside. I went to the window and immediately paled. Rookery was here. He knew the stone was here.

"Guys we got company!" I said.

"What is it?" Rudolph asked concerned.

"Rookery coming, we have to hurry!" I replied.

We started hearing banging on the front door downstairs. So Tony closed the door while I helped Rudolph move the wardrobe in front of it. And we went back to searching for the stone.

"I'm coming!" We heard the voice of Rookery from down the hall.

We looked through another hole. Nope not in that one. I heard the lock rattling.

"Oh, you locked the door." Rookery said Rookery before banging his axe against the door trying to break in.

We kept on digging through more floor boards. At last after making a huge mess and ripping off floor boards. I felt fabric, I pulled out the familiar worn out pouch.

"I found it." I said.

They moved towards me to look. I took out the cloth unfolding it revealing the shiny ruby stone.

"The Stone of Attamon." Rudolph said.

We smiled at one another. We finnaly found it.

Our moment of happiness was cut short, when Rookery barged into the room with a glowing cross. making Rudolph jump into the fireplace hissing in pain.

"Hand it over little girl!" Rookery said as he glared with his hand out.

"No! It doesn't belongs to you it belongs to my friends." I said.

"Well it belongs to me now." Rookery said.

"You tried to kill me along with my friend's and you expect me to hand this precious stone to you out of the blue? Sorry. But I'm not going to give it to you without a fight." I said.

"Wrong answer." Rookery said.

Before I can say something back, I was thrown over his shoulder. I started screaming in fear. And I tried getting out of his grip and telling him to put me down. Rudolph tried to get to me but the cross kept him from trying to. When Rookery got to the window, he threw down a orange inflatable thingy and jumped down causing me to scream more. I heard Rudolph say something to me that made me feel strong.

"Kathryn! Be brave my angelus and don't give him the stone!" Rudolph cried out.

"I'd rather be staked than give him the stone!" I cried back out to him.

Rookery shoved me into his truck.

Rookery rolled his eyes complaining how vampire love is disgusting.I tried rolling down the window to jump out, he locked it. I tried stealing the keys while he wasn't looking, nope.

He just shoved me back into the seat. Driving away from the house and the boys. As we were riding down the road, Rookery was honking at cows that were blocking it and I looked out my window to see more cows walking on the side.

"Give me that stone!" Rookery snapped while trying to keep his eyes on the road.

"You will never get it gramps!" I exclaimed.

"I said give me the stone!" Rookery snapped again.

We got into a mini wrestle match but he was like a wrestler and was more built, that he twisted my arm behind my back,making me scream in pain, grabbing the stone from my hand and putting in the car view mirror.

That's when the truck came to a complete stop. I saw a cow flying in front of the truck or should I say vamp cow.

There was more than one cow there was a herd of vamp cows. I saw Rudolph and Tony floating down and giving me a smile and a wave.

I waved back.

"What do you want? *holding and dangling the stone* This? Well come and get it." Rookery said challenging them.

Rookery placed it near my hand-reach. I already had a plan in mind.

"Yee-haw!" Rudolph signals the vamp cows.

Rookery pressed down on the gas pedals as the truck started to pick up speed as we rode through the vamp cows.

One of the cows did a number two on the windshield. Rookery made a stinky face turning on his windshield wipers which only made it worse. While Rookery wasn't watching I took the stone and put it in my pocket and used Tony's mouse that Anna gave him from the old country for good luck and put in the pouch leaving Rookery a little surprise. Anna's right that mouse did bring good luck.

"Kathryn! the lights! Turn off the lights!" Rudolph called out somewhere above all the blinding lights.

I reached over and pressed every single button I saw on his truck turning off the lights. Rookery shoved me back, but I won't let him hold me back this time.

Rudolph stuck his hand from the truck above.

"Kathryn!" Rudolph said.

I looked up to see him reaching his hand through the ceiling of the truck. I took my saviours hand and he pulled me out and we flew away.

We watched from above smirking as Rookery and his truck that is carrying Bob's blimp driving right off a cliff.

"Going..going..Gone!" Tony said.

I pulled out the stone.

"Oh Ro, guess what I got?" I said in a singing voice.

"You got the stone? How?" Rudolph smiled.

"Let's just say that Anna's lucky mouse was very useful." I replied.

Rudolph and Tony started laughing.

We cheered all the way to the cliff, where I saw a clan of vampires Mom, Tony's parents and Ivy.

"TONY POWER!" Tony shouted waving to his parents and Ivy.

"Oh my gosh!" I heard Mom and they're parents said as they saw us flying.

I laughed at Tony's excitement.

When we landed Rudolph and I continued to hold hands not wanting to let go. We walked over to Frederick. Tony gave me the puppy look. I smiled and handed him the looked at Frederick.

"I think you have been looking for this sir." Tony said.

He handed him the stone.

"The stone" *smiles at me and Tony* "Thank you my friends." Frederick said smiling.

"Your welcome." we said.

"Tony?" Dottie called on him.

"Mom!" Tony rushed over and hugged his parents.

Rudolph and I walked over hand in hand to Mom.

"Hi Mom, I like you to meet Rudolph Sackville-bagg." I introduced her to him.

"Hello Rudolph. It's nice to meet you." Mom said.

"Nice to meet you to Mrs-" Rudolph started.

"Holly." Mom said.

"Mrs. Holly." Rudolph said shaking hands with her, "I'm sorry that we had to meet in this situation. I love your daughter with all my soul and will do anything to protect her. May I ask with your permission, if I can take you daughter out on a date when I return human." Using the modern word for court since they both mean the same thing.

She nodded. "You have my permission."

After a mini visit with Mom. We went back over and stood with his family. Frederick held the Stone of Attamon in the air.

"The Stone of Attamon is ours!" Frederick announced.

Rudolph and I held hands tightly knowing what was going to happen next. While Ivy and Gregory we're holding hands tightly also. The clan rejoice as their stone is back with their leader. Frederick points the stone

towards the comet. Just exactly how it was in the dream.

"Abovo..in..to..to..nil...desperandum..sine die.." Frederick chanted.

Like the dream, the stone starts moving and the comet shot a beam of red light and hits the stone.

Everyone was excited, until Bob's blimp blocked the comet from the stone interrupting the ceremony. We all frowned on why the blimp is covering the comet.

"Hey that's my blimp!" Bob said confused.

Hanging at the bottom of the blimp was no other than Rookery. He started screaming and kicked the stone out of Frederick's picked up the stone and shined the glowing cross in the clans faces. I immediately jumped in front of Rudolph protectively blocking him from the blinding light.

"Noo!" Ivy and I shouted.

"Mom! Dad!" Tony shouted.

"Alright that's it!" Bob said having enough. He walked over to Rookery and punches him in face and in the jaw.

"Go! Dad!" Ivy cheered.

Rookery shined the cross in Dottie's face she smirks.

"I don't think so." Dottie said. She moves the cross out of the way and punches him in the face and in the stomach.

Tony was mimicing her movements. "You go Mom!" he also cheered.

Tony and I saw the stone fly in the air when Rookery released it. Luckily Tony caught it. Bob sent Rookery off the cliff for good this time. The blimp floated away revealing the comet.

"The Ceremony!" Frederick shouted.

"Tony! You know what we want, wish it! You have to wish it now!" Rudolph told him.

Tony closed his eyes and raised the stone and made the wish the beam of light coming back, fog started appearing covering the clan one by one disappearing.

I turned to Rudolph tears running down my face. He tightened his grip on my hands.

"So this is good-bye then huh?" I sadly asked my voice cracking a bit.

He smiled a little wiping my tears away.

"No, I will come back to you if it's the last thing I do." Rudolph said. He kissed me our lips moved in sync. We parted and continued to hold hands and looking at each other before the smoke consumed him to.

When they were all gone the red fog turned into sparks and swooped straight toward the comet.

I ran towards the cliff along with Tony and Ivy,looking up where the comet is.

I felt emotionless, my heart was hurting now that he's not here. Tony lost his first best friend and brother. And Ivy lost her love whom they finally gotten together. Tears we're forming in there eyes as we did a group hug.

Our parents came up behind us. Dottie placed her hands onto Tony's shoulders.

"What did you wish for?" Bob asked.

"For their dreams to come true." Ivy replied.

Mom and I had a silent ride back home. Not a single word was spoken at all. Once the car was parked in the driveway of my house, I found my way to my room, buried my head in the bed-sheets and sobbed.

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the story! And did you really think this was the end of the adventure? Honey, this is just the beginning. In progress of making a sequel called 'Scotland at Moonrise' keep a lookout!


End file.
